Into Your Arms
by sofiforever
Summary: Alguna vez has pensado que el amor puede vencer los obstáculos que tu ni siquiera te imaginas? Solo este milagro pudo cambiar las cosas...
1. Into Your Arms

**Hola! Hola my nombre es Sofi y soy nueva escribiendo esto. Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que tengo. Besos. Sofi.**

(=Into your arms=)

¨Quinn, por favor, vuelve´´ pidió Sam, con lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de convencerla. ¨Lo siento Sam, yo… yo no puedo solo olvidarme de lo que vi´´ exclamo Quinn, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir, caer de sus ojos.

¨Te juro Quinnie, te juro que yo no lo hice´´ dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella un poco mas, tratando de tenerla un poco mas cerca ¨Sam yo… yo no se que ni a quien creer´´ repitió la rubia antes de empezar a caminar. Ella no sabia como el pudo hacerle esto a ella, como es posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todo lo que habían vivido, el la traicione de esta manera.

Estaba pensando, cuando sintió el peso de ¨eso´´ en su dedo, quería quedárselo, pero le recordaría todo el tiempo lo que el le hizo. Al fin y al cabo, no la extrañaría mucho no? Si le hizo eso, es porque no le importa, porque simple y sencillamente no la quería. Volvió decidida a la puerta, justo en donde el estaba parado, fue directo hacia el, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos para no dar lastima, ella no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, y, mucho menos, la de el. ¨Creo que… creo que esto es tuyo´´ dijo la rubia, quitándose el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular, tratando de sonar o más seria posible. Extendió la mano que contenía la delicada joya, insinuando que la debía tomar ¨No, yo te lo regale, y lo que se regala no se devuelve, el tuyo Quinn, hoy y siempre´´ dijo el rubio muy triste, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de convencerla, mirándola por ultima vez, tratando de grabar todas sus facciones en su mente.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que aceptar la negativa del chico parado frente a ella. Quinn lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para perdonarlo, esto era demasiado para ella, para cualquiera.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por una ultima vez ¨Te amo Sam, de verdad lo hago, pero esto…´´ tomo aire para decir lo que seguía, para decir algo que ella prefería no hacer ¨… esto es demasiado para mi´´ con estas ultimas palabras, la rubia dejo el anillo en el piso del estacionamiento, despidiéndose de la joya que había representado todo lo que ella había querido en el mundo.

Cuando ella se paro, retrocedió un poco, dándole al rubio que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, con la expresión mas triste que ella alguna vez había observado en alguien. El chico se acerco para recoger el pequeño símbolo que aun seguía caliente y estaba un poco mojado, por las lagrimas derramadas de su amada ¨No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas´´ suplico el rubio, mirando el anillo, tratando de convencerla una vez mas…

Sam no podía reaccionar, esta era su promesa, esta era su vida. El la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir, había sufrido para conquistarla, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla. El no sabía como vivir sin ella. Cuando la conoció, su vida cobro sentido, si ella se iba se irían también su corazón, sus sueños, sus metas, sus esperanzas, su vida. Si ella lo dejaba, se iría todo con ella, todo lo que el conocía, todo lo que el quería, se iría ella. Sin ella, el no tenia expectativas de vida, ni una sola oportunidad. Se negaba a perderla.

Quinn se acerco al rubio que aun tenia el anillo en manos. A ella le dolía verlo así, triste. El rubio siempre estaba alegre, por eso se había enamorado tan gravemente de el, porque el le hacia la vida mas fácil, siempre perseverante y sonriente. Se acerco un poco mas y con un suave movimiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla, su ultimo beso, claro que eso, aun no lo sabían…

La rubia ahora ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, ya era demasiado tarde, así que antes de que el se diera cuenta, fue corriendo a su auto. Puso las llaves y el auto encendió. Salió del estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudo mirando por el retrovisor al chico que alguna vez la amo, al chico que ella aun amaba.

La lluvia empezó a caer, ella ya estaba muy lejos de aquel estacionamiento, aquel lugar en donde todas las promesas de amor se rompieron y dieron paso a una decepción. Quinn trataba de no llorar, ya era bastante con la lluvia que no la dejaba ver, no permitiría que sus ojos también sean un problema. Esa parte del camino era peligrosa, la parte izquierda de la carretera desembocaba a otra que se encontraba un poco mas abajo y esta ultima, daba a un abismo, uno muy grande.

Quinn trato de frenar, pero sus frenos no agarraban en la mojada pista…

**Bueno, este cap acaba aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Si pueden dejen reviews porque significaría mucho para mí que me cuenten que tal les pareció el cap. Los quiere. Sofi**


	2. La charla

**Gracias por el review que me dejaron, esto significa mucho para mi, de verdad, gracias xD Bueno, aquí les pongo otro cap. Espero que les guste Besos. Sofi!**

**La Charla**

Cuando Quinn lego a su casa, solo pudo meterse a su cuarto y echarse ahí a llorar, por horas de horas, sin hacer nada mas. La mama de Quinn, Judy quiso subir, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor dejar que se desahogue y después ir a hablar con ella. Conocía bien a su hija y sabía que ir ahora no les serviría de nada.

Sam estaba sentado en su cama, contemplando la sortija que le regalo a su amada. Quería llorar, gritar, pero esto aun no se había acabado, no, el no se iba a dar por vencido, mañana seria un nuevo día y se encontrarían de nuevo en el colegio, se verían de nuevo, y el, junto con Finn (que fue testigo de todo), se encargarían de demostrarle que el no tenia la culpa.

Quinn sintió la presencia de alguien que ingresaba a su habitación y se sentaba junto a ella, no era necesario ser una adivina para saber quien era… ¨Hija, me puedes contar que te pasa? No has dejado de llorar en estas últimas… 4 horas…¨ Judy sonaba muy amable, mas de lo normal. ¨Mama… Sam y yo… nosotros…¨ Quinn no podía completar la frase, ella misma no se lo creía

¨Terminaron?¨ completo la oración su madre, acariciando su espalda ¨Si¨ Cierto, Judy y Quinn no tenían la mejor relación madre-hija del mundo, pero en este momento, Quinn necesitaba alguien que la acompañe, necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, necesitaba a una amiga, necesitaba a su madre. ¨Oh hija, de verdad lo lamento, pero por que? Ustedes dos eran la pareja perfecta¨ esta vez su madre era completamente sincera ¨Es que… los encontré juntos mama, encontré a Lia totalmente sobre el…¨ al decir estas ultimas palabras la voz de la rubia se quebró, ella no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo ¨Te refieres a juntos juntos?¨ pregunto su madre con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro ¨Pensé que esa chico era… ya sabes… mejor…?¨ ok esta vez Judy si estaba asustando a Quinn, su madre acababa de decir mejor? Eso ya era demasiado raro… ¨No mama, se estaban besando¨ la rubia no quería decir esto, pero no tenia otra opción, no quería que su madre piense mal de Sam.

¨Uffff… Lia? La Lia que me contaste que es mas fácil que jugar básquet con un niño de 2 años?¨ pregunto su madre en un tono un poco burlesco ¨Mama, era con un recién nacido…¨ corrigió la rubia inmediatamente. Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ¨Esa Lia?¨ pregunto de nuevo su madre. Quinn solo pudo asentir ¨Hija, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida pero… yo conozco a Sam, o al meno eso creo, y pienso que es un buen chico que te quiere y te respeta, estoy en lo correcto?¨ Quinn asintió una vez mas, aceptando las palabras de su madre, que ella dijera eso de un chico, era muy, pero muy difícil ¨Y se también que por el anillo que te ha regalado, quiere ser mas que tu enamorado, o eso espero…¨ estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Quinn se ría un poco, hoy su mama estaba muy rara. Al mismo tiempo, su mente recordó el día en el que Sam le había entregado el anillo y como se había arrodillado ante ella… Eso la había hecho tan feliz…

¨Y por lo que tú me contaste sobre esa chica, creo que… creo que deberías escucharlo¨ Judy tomo aire para decir estas últimas palabras, normalmente ella no daba segundas oportunidades y le estaba pidiendo a su hija que lo hiciera? Eso era realmente raro…¨A lo que me refiero¨ continuo su madre al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de Quinn ¨Es que Sam te quiere demasiado como para hacerte eso y Lia, si es como la describiste, te odia demasiado como para poder hacerte eso¨

Quinn pensó también en esa… mala persona ¨Tu conoces mejor a Sam que yo, por algo es o fue tu enamorado, pero, si quieres mi consejo, yo te diría que dejes a un lado tu orgullo por un momento y que escuches lo que tiene que decir. Según tu, el es el chico mas lindo que alguna vez ha existido sobre la fa de la tierra, si el es todo lo que dices…¨ ¨ Lo es mama, y es mucho mas…¨ se apresuro a decir la rubia ¨Bueno, como el es todo lo que dices, no crees que otra chica también lo querría como novio? Mira el panorama, Sam es guapo, pertenece al equipo de futball, sabe cantar, bailar y actuar, es tierno, sensible y bueno, es de buena familia, humilde y solidario, prácticamente es el chico perfecto Quinnie, recuerda que no eres solo tu en el mundo y me imagino que habrá un montón de chicas que se le querrán meter hasta por los ojos no te parece? No crees que esa tal Lia se le insinuó? Tal vez el no quería, al menos dale el beneficio de la duda no?¨ Judy de verdad sabia lo que decía, o al menos, eso quería aparentar y lo estaba haciendo muy bien…

¨Hija si no sabes valorar lo que tienes, lo puedes perder y para siempre…¨ con estas ultimas palabra, la mujer se levanto de la cama de su hija y con un suave movimiento, se dio vuelta ¨Solo digo hija que aprendas a escuchar…¨ le dio un beso en la frente a la triste chica que se encontraba sentada en aquella cama y salió del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo ¨…aprende a escuchar y no cometas los mismos errores que yo…¨ esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, un susurro que Quinn, por supuesto, no pudo escuchar.

Quinn se quedo sentada en la cama, meditando las palabras de su madre, de verdad esta charla la había dejado con dudas acerca de escuchar o no a Sam, antes de que, inconscientemente, se quedara profundamente dormida…

Al día siguiente, la rubia se levanto más fresca, decidida a escuchar a Sam Su mama le había dejado con la duda y con la cabeza bastante revuelta. Tomo una ducha y escogió el vestido mas bonito que tenia, también el que mas le gustaba al rubio. Se puso poco maquillaje al recordar como el lo se lo había pedido días atrás en el claro del bosque…

_Quinnie, donde estas bebe?¨ pregunto Sam, buscándola detrás de los arboles, tratando de encontrarla en ese inmenso bosque. El rubio se puso alerta al escuchar que alguien corría detrás de el, riéndose ¨Pobre de mi, mi novia me ha dejado solo y abandonado en este inmenso y oscuro bosque…¨ exclamo Sam, tratando de distraerla para poder atraparla._

_Cuando Quinn empezó a correr de nuevo, sintió como unas manos suaves tomaban su cintura por detrás ¨Te tengo bandida!¨ Sam le dio vuelta para que estuvieran frente a frente y la acerco mas a el ¨Te dije que no te me podías escapar…¨ dijo el rubio seductoramente ¨No lo hagas Sam¨ pidió la rubia antes de que…_

**Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap., y que les pido que dejen un review o varios (si quieren) jajajaja xD, significaría mucho para mí. Los quiero a todos! Besos. Sofi!**


	3. La tragedia

**Hola! Bueno, les quería agradecer por sus reviews, en serio, significan mucho para mi, eso quiere decir que les gusta mi historia! xD Bueno, aquí les dejo otro cap. y espero que les guste…**

**La Tragedia**

_Cuando el rubio se acerco para besarla, la chica lo interrumpió súbitamente ¨Por que bebe?¨ pregunto el chico muy confundido, temiendo lo peor ¨Digamos que esto de correr y esconderme me ha dejado muy sudada y casi ya sin maquillaje¨ justifico Quinn. Al término de estas palabras, la rubia se separo de Sam, que tenia una cara de confusión innegable._

_De pronto, Quinn saco de su mochila sus polvos compactos, y con un suave movimiento se los aplico por el rostro. Luego saco su mascara de pestañas y por ultimo su brillo labial, el cual aplico sobre sus labios, dejándolos completamente brillantes. Del otro bolsillo, saco un envase de perfume, el cual roció por su cuello y por su ropa, tratando de que el aroma quede impregnado en su piel._

_El rubio se acerco a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, viendo todo el maquillaje que cargaba en aquella mochila. ¨Ahora si estoy lista¨ exclamo la rubia antes de acercarse al confundido chico que se encontraba justo a su costado. Los labios de Quinn rozaron los de Sam y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta del rubio ¨Que pasa?¨ pregunto la chica, confundida como nunca en su vida…_

_En la mente de Sam todo estaba revuelto: primero la chica no lo quiso besar porque ¨estaba sudada¨ (lo cual era completamente falso) y luego dice que le faltaba maquillaje? Quinn pensaba que no era bonita sin maquillaje? COMO SI ESO FUERA POSIBLE! Para Sam, la rubia era la criatura mas hermosa que había existido sobre la fas de la tierra, ella era… tan perfecta… Sinceramente, el no podía creer, como alguien como ella, podría siquiera pensar que necesita un solo gramo de maquillaje!_

_¨Se me notan los granos no?¨ interrumpió la chica los pensamientos de Sam ¨Sabia que debía traer la base! Es que soy tan… Fea!¨ dijo la rubia, parándose súbitamente del lugar en donde estaban sentados. Lo único que pudo hacer Sam fue pararse también y caminar (o mejor dicho correr) para alcanzarla._

_Una vez que estuvo a su altura, la agarro por detrás y le dio vuelta, todo en un solo segundo. El rubio tomo la cabeza de Quinn entre sus manos y la acerco a la suya ¨Quinnie, tu eres la chica mas bella que alguna vez he conocido, y te aseguro que lo seguirás siendo así no uses base o polvos o mascara de pestañas¨ aseguro Sam al ver la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de Quinn ¨Tu eres hermosa Quinnie, pero lo serias mas si dejaras de usar tanto maquillaje…¨ expreso el chico, que se había acercado mas a ella, a tal punto que cada uno podía respirar el aliento del otro…_

_Quinn estaba frustrada. Ella se ponía ese maquillaje para verse mas bonita para EL, ella se echaba ese perfume para oler mejor para EL! Ella hacia todo eso POR y PARA EL! No tenia palabras ante la petición del chico, simplemente estaba… atónita!_

_¨No… no… no te gusto cierto?¨ pregunto la rubia antes de dejar caer una lagrima solitaria y mirar hacia el suelo._

_Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?____Pensó Sam Acaso no pusiste atención a nada de lo que dije?' Cuando hablo que escuchas? Tststststststststststststs? Por una parte Sam estaba ofendido, pero por otra, estaba dolido. Ciertamente, el sabia que Quinn era algo sensible (y con algo me refiero a completamente), pero no sabia que ella alguna vez pudiera dudar, uno, de su belleza, y dos, de cuanto el la quería._

_¨No Quinn, yo…¨ Sam pensó que lo mejor seria demostrarle cuanto la quería, en vez de solo tratar de explicárselo con palabras…_

_Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, los labios del chico estaban sobre los suyos. Primero el beso fue suave y despacio, sin ningún apuro, luego se convirtió en algo mas pasional, y después, se convirtió en puro fuego! La lengua de Sam pidió permiso desesperadamente para entrar, tratando de saborear ese único e inconfundible sabor de ella, esa chica que lo volvía loco, de todas las formas posibles. Las manos de Quinn se enredaron en le cabello del rubio, mientras que los dedos de este acariciaban frenéticamente su espalda, acercándola cada vez mas y mas. _

_Antes que pase algo que no debía pasar, Sam se separo de la rubia, rogando por aire. Los labios de la chica estaban ardiendo, y sus pulmones también, suplicando por aire, no había respirado en al menos 1 minuto! ¨Te amo Quinn, y nunca, jamás en tu vida, vas a poder cambiar eso¨ dijo el rubio, aun agitado por tan emocionante beso. ¨Así que no te gusta mi maquillaje?¨ dijo la rubia, mas tranquila, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ¨No es eso Quinnie, si no que… me gustaría que lo bajes un poco, ya sabes… ser mas natural…¨_

_Sam ya esperaba lo siguiente, esperaba los gritos y la mirada decepcionada y acusadora de Quinn, la mirada que le diría TERMINAMOS. Nadie jamás le había dicho que baje su maquillaje, porque, obviamente, eso lo tomaría como un insulto, como algo malo, pero… nada…_

_¨Si eso es lo que quieres…¨ accedió la rubia, después de todo, ella se maquillaba por el y para el, asi que si el quería menos maquillaje, ella se pondría menos maquillaje. ¨En… en serio?¨ pregunto Sam, aun confundido por las palabras de Quinn ¨En serio¨ dijo la rubia, sellando su promesa con un suave, dulce, tierno y lento beso…_

¨Hija vamos, hoy, yo te llevo!¨ exclamó una legre Judy desde el primer piso. La rubia no se podía negar, era una de las pocas veces que su mama amanecía de buen humor, y, definitivamente, no iba a dejar que eso cambie, al menos no hasta el baile, que, casualmente, estaba tan cerca… ¨Claro mama, bajo en un momento¨ dijo la chica, agarrando algunos libros y un proyecto que tenia que entregar.

Las dos generaciones, madre e hija, se encontraban ya en el auto. La pista aun seguía mojada por la llovizna de la noche anterior. Quinn se acordó de los frenos al ver la señal de DESPACIO: CURVA PELIGROSA a pocos metros de donde estaba en carro. ¨ Mama, creo que los frenos están malogrados, ayer cuando quise frenar, no… funcionaban¨ dijo la rubia, recordando el horrible día que tuvo que pasar, mirando a los frenos ¨Oh, eso no es problema, después de dejarte, voy a llevar tu auto al mecánico, no solo para que revise los frenos, si no también todo el auto, como sabes, no queremos ningún accidente no?¨ pregunto Judy, también mirando a los frenos.

Cuando Quinn levanto la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¨MAMAAAAAAAAAAA CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¨

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap.! El suspenso seguirá asi que… sigan leyendo! Gracias por leer-visitar-mirar-comentar mi historia! Si les gusto (o no9 dejen reviews, por faa! Los quiero! Besos. Sofi!**


	4. La noticia

**Gracias chicas por los reviews que me han dejado, en estos últimos capítulos han aumentado y no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mi! Y discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto subiendo caps.; es que tuve u ligero problema en mi ojo y no podía entrar a la compu, pero bueno… Aquí les dejo otro cap. Y espero que les guste tanto como los otros. Besos. Sofi.**

**La Noticia**

Sam se encontraba ya en la escuela, acomodando algunas cosas en su casillero. Esta mañana era diferente, este tenía que ser su día. Se había dado 2 baños, temiendo haber sudado mientras se cambiaba, iba a tomar un tercero de no haber sido por su madre que lo estaba apurando porque la hora le ganaba.

Al cambiarse, se puso la mejor camisa que tenia con un polo que hacia juego, tal y como le gustaba a Quinn. Escogió un jean que aun tenia la etiqueta y el precio puesto, el jean que guardaba para una ocasión súper especial, y el, decidió que era esta. Abrió su armario en busca de las indispensables zapatillas, aquellas que no podían faltar en el closet de un chico que se respeta. Se echo una colonia que le había regalado su madre el día que cumplió 17 años y que aun seguía envuelta. Olía muy bien, pero aun no había encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrado repasando lo que le iba a decir a la rubia cuando apareciera que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba corriendo hacia el hasta que escucho esa voz tan familiar ¨Sam, tienes que venir a ver esto!¨ exclamo Rachel, jalándolo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que obligadamente la siga. ¨Hey Rachel, te quiero, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado y…¨ ¨Son los Fabray!¨ le corto la castaña, captando su atención completamente. Solo esto basto para que el rubio ponga sus 5 sentidos en eso y empiece a seguir a la chica que minutos antes quiso ignorar.

Al caminar por el pasillo, todo el mundo lo miraba con una cara de ¨Lo siento¨. Rápidamente la castaña lo puso al tanto de todo ¨La mama de Quinn esta en la tele, al parecer algo ha sucedido con su auto¨ dijo Rachel, un poco agitada por la carrera hecha.

Al llegar a la oficina de Will, vio como todos los demás integrantes del club Glee se abrían paso y formaban como un pequeño pasadizo hasta la TV que se encontraba en el escritorio. Lo que a continuación escucho Sam es algo que el hubiera preferido nunca hacer. Llego en el momento en el que la reportera decía su ultima línea ¨Al parecer, la menor hija de la señora Judy Fabray, Quinn Fabray, no sobrevivió a la explosión producida segundos después y a consecuencia del fatal choque. Aquí informa Michel Huston para Global News¨

La mente de Sam estaba en completo shock, no podía ni siquiera respirar. Era como si su mundo se hubiera vuelto solitario y oscuro, todo al mismo tiempo. Todas sus pesadillas, sus mas grandes temores, todo lo que el deseaba borrar de su mente, todo eso, estaba pasando en ese instante, realmente estaba pasando.

Nunca había tratado de imaginar como seria la vida sin Quinn, el estaba seguro de que ella estaría con el para siempre, a pesar de las peleas. El pensaba que cosas como esa no les pasaba a personas como ellos, que todo era una fantasía, ellos estaban en su propio mundo y ahí, ahí nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Ahora, no solo tenia que pensar en como vivir sin ella, si no que debía irse acostumbrando a la idea de que ya no estaría nunca mas, ya no la podría tocar, besar o abrazar, no la podría ver o siquiera hablar, nunca mas. Todos sus planes de vida se rompían frente a sus ojos, todo lo que tenia en mente se iba al tacho, ahora tenia que sacar el plan B: una vida sin ella, aunque esa nunca fue una posibilidad, pero al ver el panorama, no tenía otra opción.

De pronto, todo lo que pudo sentir fue dolor. Sintió como algo húmedo y cálido brotaba de sus labios, como caía por su mentón, hasta manchar su camisa. Cuando por fin pudo despertar de su trance (no del todo), lo único que pudo ver fue el puño de Puck dirigiéndose a su cara. Lo esquivo por milímetros ¨Te dije que la cuidaras!¨ grito el moreno ¨Te advertí Sam, te lo advertí! Te dije que si algo le pasaba no contarías historia!¨ dijo Puck con la rabia a flor de piel.

Sam (que aun seguía en shock), no sabia que hacer ¨ Ella… ella no va a volver cierto?¨ pregunto el rubio, antes de que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos azules ¨No, no va a volver Sam! Y todo gracias a ti!¨ exclamo el moreno, que se negaba a llorar, se negaba a mostrarse débil en frente de los demás.

¨Si tan solo hubieras sido mas fuerte Sam, si no hubieras caído en la trampa de Lia, si ella no los hubieras visto juntos… ella, ella aun estaría aquí Sam! Aun estaría con nosotros! Aun estaría VIVA!¨ exclamó el moreno, que quería llorar, pero no podía a causa de la ira. Las últimas palabras que dijo Puck le talaron el corazón al rubio, ya que eso significaba que esto no era una pesadilla, por mas que el lo quisiera.

¨Mi culpa? Mira quien habla! El chico que la dejo embarazada y que nunca la apoyo! Si tu jamás la hubieras embarazado, ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por dar en adopción a su propia hija! Así que no digas que esto es solo mi culpa!¨ exclamo Sam, soltándose y alejándose de Puck.

Ahora no solo Puck lo miraba con la cara roja y llena de furia, si no también todos los del club Glee. Jamás habían conocido esa faceta de Sam, jamás habían conocido al chico rudo y que, si lo provocaban, también podía ser cruel.

¨Oh amigo, JAMAS debiste decir eso…¨ grito el moreno antes de estampar su puño en el estomago del rubio, haciendo que este caiga al piso.

Sam se paro rápidamente y sintió como la sangre salía de su boca de nuevo. Sam que estaba lleno de cólera no pudo aguantar mas, y decidió desquitarse con la persona que, en teoría, se lo ¨merecía¨. Las manos del rubio se engancharon en los hombros del moreno, empujándolo a la puerta, en donde el cuerpo de Puckerman se golpeo duramente, haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor.

Antes de que Sam pudiera estampar su puño, se escucho una voz detrás de ellos ¨Basta! Pelear no la va a revivir!¨ exclamo Santana ¨Ninguno es culpable de que Lia sea una bich y que los frenos del carro de Quinn no funcionen!¨ dijo la latina, tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible. Quinn era su amiga y aunque no lo admitiera, ella la quería.

¨Amigo, que estamos haciendo?¨ pregunto el moreno, derramando una lagrima, la lagrima que ya no podía esperar mas para salir. ¨No lo se¨ dijo el rubio con voz apagada, rompiendo en llanto, recordando lo que Quinn más odiaba: las peleas.

Los 2 chicos se separaron, con la imagen de la rubia en el pensamiento de cada uno. ¨Lo siento¨ dijo Finn, tomando el hombro de Sam ¨No! Tu no lo sientes!¨ exclamo el rubio ¨Tu no lo sientes Fin! Tu no la acabas de perder! Tu no sabes lo que es este dolor! Tu no puedes hablar de dolor cuando no te importa alguien, así que no me digas que lo sientes ok?¨ dijo el rubio, alejándose también del chico alto ¨No digas eso Sam, a mi me importo muchísimo¨ exclamo el castaño, poniéndose a la defensiva, evitando la mirada confundida de Rachel ya que ella nunca le había visto confesar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. ¨Solo… solo déjame en paz ok?¨ pidió el rubio antes de marcharse ¨Sam, espera!¨ grito Finn, en un intento por retenerlo, intento que fue frustrado por la castaña ¨Déjalo!¨ ordeno Rachel ¨Necesita estar solo¨ sugirió la latina.

**Bueno chics, espero que este cap. Les haya gustado y lamentablemente, esto es todo por hoy… Los quiero un montón y espero que al menos, este cap. reciba… 2 reviews! (si son mas mejor xD) La próxima semana les cuelgo otro ok? Bye. Los quiere Sofi.**


	5. Problemas

**Gracias chics por los reviews que me han dejado, espero que les haya gustado el anterior cap. Y espero que también les guste este! Besos. Sofi**

**Problemas…**

Sam estaba sangrando, sentía dolor por todas partes, pero aun así, lo que mas le dolía era el corazón.

Su mama ya sabia la noticia, la desagradable y triste noticia, lo había visto por la tele, como todas las personas de Lima, de Ohio y del mundo. Los Fabray no eran una familia que pasaba desapercibida, menos después de tan grande tragedia.

Cuando Sam entro por la puerta principal, su mama no esperaba verlo feliz, pero tampoco esperaba verlo en ese estado. Su hijo estaba cubierto de sangre y estaba muy sucio. Su camisa era de un color rojo escarlata y su polo era guinda, producto de la sangre seca.

¨Que rayos te paso?¨ grito una angustiada madre. Ella pensaba que un carro le había pasado por encina, y créanme, lo parecía. El rubio, sin decir palabra alguna, subió las escaleras tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Se dirigió a su cuarto, y al llegar, entro y cerró la puerta con llave.

Su madre, que lo había estado siguiendo desde el primer piso, empezó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente. ¨Sam, hijo, ábreme¨ pidió de una manera delicada sonando lo mas amable que pudo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. ¨Sam, Abre la puerta por favor¨ suplico su madre una vez mas, preocupándose cada vez mas por su terco hijo adolescente ¨Samuel Evans, ábreme esa puerta!¨ esta vez su madre ya no lo estaba pidiendo, lo estaba ordenando. Su tono ya no era el amable anterior, era totalmente preocupado. ¨Déjame solo¨ pidió su hijo, al no tolerar más los fuertes golpes que su madre le daba a puerta. ¨Mama, vete!¨ ordeno el rubio desde la oscuridad de su habitación.

Su madre no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que, aunque tocara durante las próximas 10 horas no le habría la puerta. Así, dolida por ver a su hijo en tan deplorable estado, fue a la cocina, a desquitar su miedo, tristeza y frustración con el pie de manzana.

Sam, Que se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a su cama, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al no poder ya contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. El no sabia que hacer, ya no sabía como hacerlo, como vivir. Aunque le habían dicho que no era su culpa, eso no fue lo que su mente le recordaba a cada momento. Lo que recordaba eran las palabras de Puck. El sabia, o mejor dicho, el pensaba, que era cierto; si ella no los hubiera visto, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

En ese mismo instante, se puso a recordar lo que VERDADERAMENTE había sucedido esa noche…

_Sam saco su celular al sentir la vibración que provenía de el, lo abrió para abrir el mensaje que le habían enviado…_

_Necesitamos hablar. Auditoria. Ahora_

_El rubio pensó lo peor, no era normal que ella le enviara mensajes de ese tipo. Fue, tratando de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos fatalistas. Al entrar al auditorio, trato de poner su mejor cara. Esto no podía estar pasando…_

_¨Quinn? Bebe? Estas aquí?¨ Sam sentía una presencia detrás de el, sentía que alguien le estaba observando, pero en medio de tanta oscuridad, no podía ver nada. De pronto, una luz se prendió y apuntaba hacia el. Sam se encontraba en medio del escenario vacio, con la luz que lo estaba enfocando. Sintió unas manos que lo agarraban por la cintura y el, sin necesidad de mirar, también puso sus manos sobre las de ella ¨Pensé que no vendrías¨ dijo la chica que se encontraba detrás de el._

_El rubio se dio cuenta que esa no era la voz de la chica a la que amaba, y cuando toco sus manos, no era la piel de la rubia. Esta piel era más áspera, mucho menos delicada. Sam, si pensarlo dos veces, volteo a mirar quien era, aunque ya tenia una pista en su mente ¨Lia¨ exclamo sorprendido el rubio, al ver a la pelirroja. Lia era una chica no muy alta, con ojos negros (de tanta maldad), piel color durazno y una larga y pelirroja cabellera. Tenia la boca grande, a tal punto que cuando sonreía o se reía, podías ver el interior de su estomago e incluso, podías ver lo que había comido hoy. _

_¨Donde esta Quinn?¨ pregunto Sam, separándose de la chica ¨Que le has hecho?¨ pregunto de nuevo el chico, preocupado por el paradero de la rubia. Digamos que la compañía de Lia no era la mejor ni la mas adecuado, ni nada bueno, conociendo como era…_

_¨Tranquilo, esta en la practica de las porristas, en la ''cima'' de la pirámide, como siempre…¨ respondió Lia, acercándose un poco mas al confundido chico ¨Pero… y el mensaje? Era su celular…¨ dijo el rubio, intrigado por ese pequeño detalle ¨No fue un gran problema quitárselo, se lo pedí un rato para ''llamar'' a mi mama y ella, como la ''buena niña'' que es, me lo presto¨ dijo la pelirroja ¨Ya sabes que soy una buena actriz¨ Esta penúltima afirmación hizo sonreír al rubio, al saber y verificar, que a su novia le gusta ayudar a los demás._

_¨Para que me hiciste venir?¨ pregunto Sam, un poco impaciente por irse ¨Sam, tienes que considerar todas las opciones, no solo es Quinn, también hay… otras chicas que te quieren y se mueren por ti…¨ dijo, acercándose un poco mas al chico._

_Por cada paso que daba Lia hacia el frente, Sam retrocedía 3. No quería tener nada que ver con esta chica. Si, era… bonita, pero eso no bastaba, para el, la única chica que existía, existió y existirá, la única que el podía amar era Quinn Fabray._

_¨De verdad, no se que sigo haciendo aquí¨ dijo el rubio, antes de caminar un poco y dirigirse a la salida. ¨Espera!¨ la pelirroja lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten al máximo, a una distancia casi inexistente, a una distancia prohibida._

_Antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para alejarse, sus labios ya se habían fusionado en un beso que el nunca, JAMAS en su vida, hubiera querido dar. De pronto, el rubio sintió como alguien salía corriendo, alguien del publico… _

_¨Oh Dios Mío!¨ exclamo el rubio…_

**Bueno, espero que este cap. Les haya gustado un montón, de veras, y espero que me dejen reviews y me cuenten que tal les pareció, si les gusto, no les gusto, que tal les parece, que le agrego, que le quito… Me pueden contar lo que quieran! Aparte, en el próximo cap. Les voy a dar una sorpresa acerca de algo que estoy planeando. Besos! LS QUIERE! Sofi.**


	6. Goodbye

**Hola, hola! Lamento no haber subido cap. Antes, pero ya saben, los exámenes y todo eso… bueno, hoy salgo de vacaciones, así que les voy a poner caps. Por la semana pasado ok? Espero que les haya gustado el anterior y espero que este también les guste! Sofi**

**Goodbye…**

_¨No por favor!¨ exclamo el rubio, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se separo rápidamente de la pelirroja, tratando de apurarse para poder alcanzar a Quinn, que para el momento ya estaba bastante lejos. ¨Déjala Sam!¨ ordeno Lía, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero había alguien, alguien más, aparte de ellos 3, alguien que estaba escondido entre las cortinas: Finn._

_¨Quinn, espera!¨ grito el rubio, corriendo detrás de la chica. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla y estar a su altura, solo pudo ver como la lagrimas caían de su rostro. A el le dolía mas que a ella, eso era seguro. El no la podía ver llorar, era como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos y esos, en fragmentos más y más pequeños. _

_¨Espera!¨ grito el rubio nuevamente ¨Tienes que escucharme!¨ ordeno el chico, tomándola de su brazo y obligándola a parar. ¨Suéltame!¨ corrigió la rubia, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse de las manos de Sam, que ya para este momento habían pasado a ser garras._

_Cuando por fin pudo liberarse, empezó a caminar hacia su auto. ¨Quinn, por favor vuelve!¨ pidió el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos. El no podía llorar, no quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, no quería hacerle sufrir mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. ¨Lo siento Sam, yo… yo no puedo solo olvidarme de eso…¨ _

_El chico no la podía culpar, estaba en todo su derecho, debía estar dolida, molesta, frustrada. ¨Te juro Quinnie, te juro que yo no hice¨ dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella un poco mas, tratando de recortar la distancia que había entre ellos, parecían kilómetros, nunca habían estado tan separados._

_¨Sam yo… yo no se que ni a quien creer¨ repitió la rubia antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. El estaba parado ahí, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, no podía llorar. De pronto, un rayito de esperanza lo ilumino, la rubia empezó a acercarse de nuevo a el. Todo se nublo al ver lo que en realidad estaba haciendo…_

_¨Creo que… creo que esto es tuyo¨ dijo la chica, quitándose el anillo que tenia en el dedo anular._

_El corazón de Sam ya no podía mas, ya estaba completamente molido. El sabia que tenia que pagar por su error, por no separarse antes de la pelirroja, por no cerciorarse de que en realidad era Quinn; pero este precio era demasiado caro, era mucho que perder._

_La rubia extendió la mano que contenía la delicada joya, insinuando que la debía tomar ¨No, yo te lo regale y lo que se regala no se devuelve. Es tuyo Quinn, hoy, mañana y siempre¨ dijo el rubio muy triste, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de convencerla, mirando a esos hermosas joyas que tenía por ojos una vez mas, tratando de grabar su mirada y todas sus facciones por ultima vez._

_Los ojos de Sam se humedecieron de nuevo al ver como la rubia depositaba el anillo que el le había regalado en el frio suelo del estacionamiento, como si no fuera nada. _

_Lo único que pudo hacer fue recoger la pequeña joya que aun seguía caliente y estaba un poco mojada por las lagrimas de Quinn, la chica que el aun amaba mas que a su propia vida._

_¨No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas¨ suplico el chico una vez mas, mirando el anillo, contemplando el símbolo de su amor, un amor profundo e incontrolable. _

_¨Te amo¨ susurro una vez que la rubia estuvo lejos, limpiándose las lagrimas, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su camisa, al costado de su decadente y lento corazón ¨Te amo¨ susurro una vez mas ¨Te amo!¨ esta vez grito la frase, escuchando el eco de estacionamiento vacio y solitario. Las lágrimas ya no podían esperar, salieron lo más rápido posible_

_¨No te preocupes amigo, yo lo vi todo y te voy a ayudar¨ exclamo el chico alto, apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio ¨Vi como ella te beso¨ ¨Me vas a ayudar?¨ pregunto Sam, aún limpiándose las lagrimas ¨Claro, para eso están los amigos no? Ahora ven, te invito un helado¨ ofreció Finn, abrazando a su amigo._

Sam, en su cuarto, empezó a llorar como un niño desconsolado. El dolor que sentía era demasiado, ya no lo podía controlar, no lo quería controlar. El la quería, quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla, besarla, tocar su piel; quería que ella vuelva, la quería de vuelta.

Sus manos fueron a su cara y luego a su cabello, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos horribles: cuanto le habrá dolido, si habría sobrevivido, si habrá sentido miedo, si le habrá echado la culpa… El quería arreglar las cosas, pero ahora, ahora era muy tarde para hacerlo.

Ella ya no volvería nunca más. Ella ya no estaría nunca mas con el. Ya no cantarían nunca más. Ya no escucharía su voz nunca más. Muy despacio, se paro para encender la ducha y así quitarse el olor a sangre y sudor.

Las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua tibia mientras que el trataba de enjuagarse el sudor y la sangre seca. Lo único que podía recordar era el rostro de Quinn cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, como sus lágrimas caían, como el dolor se reflejaba en su cara, en sus gestos.

Recordó a su amada llorando, eso era lo que le molestaba mas, haberle hecho llorar, haberla herido. Ante este recuerdo, golpeo la pared de la ducha con todas sus fuerzas y luego, luego no pudo hacer más que sentarse y llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De pronto, entraron en el hospital ¨Que paso?¨ pregunto la enfermera. El castaño no sabia que responder ¨Am… nos… chocamos¨ mintió el chico ¨Va a estar bien?¨ pregunto, la preocupación lo abordaba y estaba presente en cada centímetro de su piel ¨Ahora que la has traído, si¨ respondió la enfermera…


	7. Me seguirías?

**Me seguirías?**

Sam no quería salir de su cuarto nunca mas, por le, se quedaría así durante toda su vida. No entendía la razón de vivir sin ella, no quería vivir sin ella.

¨Hijo, necesitamos hablar¨ dijo su padre mientras tocaba la puerta ¨Vete´ grito el chico desde la oscuridad de su habitación ¨Hijo, yo se que esto es duro para ti, y se también que tu la querías mucho¨ dijo su padre antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio ¨Corrección, yo la amaba papa, aun la amo¨ corrigió Sam entre sollozos.

¨Bueno, pero… tienes que aceptar que…nada es terno en esta vida y que ella ahora esta en un mejor lugar, ella eta con Dios, en el cielo, y desde alli, te va a cuidar y velara por ti Sam¨ dijo su padre, aun desde afuera.

¨Yo no quiero que me cuide! Yo debía cuidarla!¨ grito el rubio con tanta rabia que le hizo llorar de nuevo. ¨Hijo, ella esta mejor, ella esta bien. Como ella siempre decía: Cuando me muera, te seré mas útil en el cielo que en la tierra¨ repitió su padre, recitando la frase que Quinn siempre tenia en cuenta, una frase que para ella era inolvidable.

¨Sam, algún día… algún día no muy lejano, te vas a dar cuenta de que ella esta mejor¨ aclaro su padre, tratando de calmarlo; no le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese estado, es mas, nunca lo había visto asi. Estaba tan decaído y deprimido…

¨Hijo, ella no hubiera querido que la recuerdes con lagrimas en los ojos, es mas, ella te hubiera pegado si estuviera aquí. Ella hubiera querido que se la recuerde con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la alegría a flor de piel¨ dijo su padre, antes de darse cuenta que era mejor dale un tiempo a su hijo, era lo mejor para todos.

Sam se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras que le habían taladrado el cerebro: se quedo pensando en la sonrisa de Quinn, en la ultima vez que vio esa sonrisa, en la ultima vez que vio su rostro, triste y lloroso. El ya no lo podía soportar, como el le pudo hacer una cosa asi?

De pronto, recordó aquel dia en el parque…

_¨Jajajajajajaja¨ rio Quinn, viendo como un poco del helado de Sam caia en su polo ¨Te parece gracioso?¨ pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¨Ay Sam, siempre eres tan…¨ ¨Tonto?¨ completo el rubio, aun riéndose ¨Yo iba a decir descuidado, pero… ese le va mejor!¨ aclaro Quinn, riéndose aun mas fuerte._

_¨¨Veamos que tan gracioso es cuando te manches¨ exclamo el rubio con un tono amenazador ¨Como?¨ _

_Antes de que ella pudiera completar la frase, empezó a correr instantáneamente al ver que el chico la perseguía ¨Sam, que no se te ocurra…¨ dijo la rubia entre rizas, mientras corria por todo el parque._

_Cuando dio la vuelta, no vio a nadie atrás, asi que empezó a disminuir su velocidad. De pronto, Quinn cayo al piso, empujada por una fuerza que no pudo identificar al instante._

_¨Jajajajaja¨ rio la rubia all ver al chico que la había botado al pasto. Las risas se terminaron y dieron paso a un profundo silencio durante el cual, lo único que podían hacer era mirarse a los ojos._

_A Sam le encantaba ver sus ojos. Le encantaba admirar ese color tan hermoso y poco común de los ojos de Quinn, ella era tan hermosa… tan bonita en todos los sentidos. Al rubio le encantaba mirar su alma a travez de sus ojos y poder reflejarse en ellos…_

_¨Sam… no puedo respirar…¨ interrumpió la rubia, tratando de empujarlo lo mas lejos posible. Su cara ya estaba morada por el tiempo que no estaba respirando. Sam, de inmediato se quito de encima, dándole espacio para que inhale. _

_¨Lo … siento¨ se disculpo el rubio, viendo la expresión de Quinn ¨¨No te preocupes dijo la rubia, tomando una gran bocarada de aire. Los 2 se quedaron mirando las estrellas en la oscuridad, tomados de las manos, mirando al infinito…_

_¨Que pasaría si…¨ se interrumpió Quinn antes de terminar lo que iba a decir. ¨Que pasaría si que?¨ reprendió el rubio muy intrigado, mirando aun a las estrellas._

_¨No, vas a creer que es una tontería¨ dijo la rubia, también mirando a las etrellas. Sam se volteo para verla, apoyándose en un brazo ¨Nada de lo que tu me digas me parecería una tontería. Nunca Quinn, jamás¨ dijo Sam, mirándola a los ojos ¨Nunca digas nunca.¨ sugirió la rubia, en un tono sugerente._

_¨Seguro que lo quieres escuchar?¨ ¨Completamente¨ aclaro el rubio, aun mirándola. ¨Que pasaría si… si yo me fuera?¨ pregunto Quinn, evitando la intrigada mirada del chico. ¨Te seguiría a donde sea?¨ replico el rubio, sin dudar ni por un momento. _

_¨No me entiendes¨ dijo la chica, esta vez tomando la misma posición que el rubio. ¨Que pasaría si yo me fuera a un lugar al que no puedas ir y del cual no puedo volver?¨ pregunto Quinn, tratando de evitar la triste mirada del chico. ¨Buscaría la forma de seguirte¨ respondió el chico, que a pesar de estar confundido, no dudo de su respuesta._

_¨Sam, escúchame¨ dijo la rubia, tomando la cara de Sam entre sus manos ¨Que pasaría si me muriera?¨ pregunto la chica, esta vez diciendo todas las palabras claras, dejando al descubierto su verdadera intención._

_Sam se puso a analizar la situación, esto era complicado, jamás se le había pasado por la mente una idea tan descabellada como la que proponía Quinn: ella muerta._

_De pronto, el silencio se acabo porque Quinn se empezó a parar. Sin querer, el instinto de Sam (de no alejarse mucho de ella), la jalo del brazo, obligándola a sentarse. ¨Estas molesta?¨ pregunto el rubio, buscando sus ojos. El sabia que asi ella no le podría mentir._

_¨Por que habría de estarlo?¨ respondió la rubia. Oh oh, esto no era una buena señal, Sam sabia que algo andaba mal, pro… ella lucia tan relajada, estaba diciendo la verdad o era una muy buena mentirosa?_

_¨Yo no debí preguntarte eso, así que… no estoy molesta¨ dijo la rubia, tratando de parase una vez mas. ¨Quinn, yo te amo y eres lo mas importante que tengo, no te respondí porque… jamás se me había ocurrido pensar algo así porque… mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti¨ respondió el rubio, sacando estas palabras de su corazón_

_¨Solo digo que te podría ser mas útil en el cielo que aquí en la tierra¨ dijo Quinn, mirándole a los ojos ¨Quinnie, yo te quiero aquí, conmigo, eso es lo único que quiero. No quiero alejarme de ti, eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado, por siempre ¨ dijo el rubio, parándose del suelo. De pronto, empezó a cantar…_

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__  
><em>_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.__  
><em>_What started out as friendship,__  
><em>_Has grown stronger.__  
><em>_I only wish I had the strength to let it show.___

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.__  
><em>_I said there is no reason for my fear.__  
><em>_Cause I feel so secure when we're together.__  
><em>_You give my life direction,__  
><em>_You make everything so clear.___

_And even as I wander,__  
><em>_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
><em>_You're a candle in the window,__  
><em>_On a cold, dark winter's night.__  
><em>_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,__  
><em>_And throw away the oars, forever.__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling_ ]__  
><em>_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_And if I have to crawl upon the floor,__  
><em>_Come crushing through your door,__  
><em>_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.___

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.__  
><em>_I've been running round in circles in my mind.__  
><em>_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,__  
><em>_Cause you take me to the places,__  
><em>_That alone I'd never find.___

_And even as I wander,__  
><em>_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
><em>_You're a candle in the wind,__  
><em>_On a cold, dark winter's night.__  
><em>_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,__  
><em>_And throw away the oars, forever.___

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_And if I have to crawl upon the floor,__  
><em>_Come crushing through your door,__  
><em>_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Quinn, al ver a su amado cantándole una canción tan profunda…_

_¨Ahora me crees?¨ pregunto el rubio, tomándola de la mano para ayudarle a pararse ¨Cada palabra¨ respondió la chica, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. ¨Te amo¨ dijo Sam, en un susurro en la oreja de Quinn. ¨Yo mas¨ replico la chica, apoyada en su pecho…_

_¨Escuchas eso?¨_

_**Bueno, espero que estos caps. Les hayan gustado y espero que también me dejen algunos reviews. Las quiero. Besos. Sofi!**_


	8. Desconocido

**Hola chicas, hola de nuevo! Sorry por no subir cap antes, les conte lo de mi ojo? Bueno… sigue ahí, pero… hoy voy a subir un cap y espero que es guste! Gracias por los reviews, y espero que lleguen muchos mas! Un beso. Sofi**

**Desconocido**

_¨Escuchas el sonido?¨ pregunto el rubio, abrazandola mas y mas fuerte ¨Es el sonido de mi corazón Quinn, el que solo late POR y PARA ti¨ siguió el chico. _

_¨Es hermoso!¨ sigio la rubia. Apoyándose mas y mas en el, escuchando ese bello sonido que provenía del pecho de Sam, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria. _

_Todo era tan perfecto… la luna, las estrellas, los grillos, ella… pensó Sam_

_¨Tengo hambre¨ interrumpió la chica, separándose del rubio, que no quería dejarla ir. ¨Voy por un helado, también quieres uno?¨ bromeo Quinn ¨JA-ja ja, que gracioso…¨ dijo el muchacho en un tono sarcástico. ¨En serio, no quieres nada?¨ pregunto de nuevo la rubia. _

_¨Am… que se supone que haces?¨ preguntó el chico al ver como la chica avanzaba ¨Escuchaste lo que te dije? Voy a comprar¨ respondió la chica un poco intrigada por la pregunta de Sam ¨No crees que vas a ir sola, o si?¨ exclamo el rubio, mirándola fijamente._

_Al principio, Quinn pensó que era una broma, pero después, al vr la expresión de preocupación en los ojos de Sam, se dio cuenta que en realidad hablaba en serio ¨Am… en realidad si lo creo…¨ respondió la chica, caminando un poco mas._

_De pronto, la rubia paro en seco y volteo, al sentir como alguien la seguía ¨Quédate bebe, estas cansado, manchado y… deberías cuidar el lugar¨ Antes de terminar, Quinn le dio un suave beso en la frente ¨Puedes confiar en mi?¨ pidió la rubia, antes de alejarse caminando._

_Sam sabia que la carreta de hot-dogs no estaba lejos, pero aun así, era de noche y lo único que alumbraba su camino eran las estrellas y unos cuantos postes de luz, así que era peligroso. Lima era una ciudad muy pequeña, pero no era una de las mas seguras. El ruio reacciono demasiado tarde, ya que Quinn estaba demasiado lejos. Sam no la dejo de seguir con la mirada, hasta que la rubia se perdió por un árbol._

_¨Buenas noches, 2 hot-dogs por favor¨ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios ¨Con mucho gusto señorita¨ contesto el vendedor, que no era muy viejo, le llevaría solo 10 años. Cuando el vendedor le entrego los hot-dogs, Quinn se disponía a darle el dinero, pero fue interrumpida ¨No se preocupe, yo le pago¨ dijo un chico atractivo, el cual saco de su bolsillo un billete de 100 dólares, y, sin demora, se lo entrego al vendedor, que tenia una cara de confundido._

_¨Am… gracias pero… yo tengo mi dinero y, estoy segura que puedo pagar con el¨ dijo la rubia. Quinn no trataba de ser descortés, pero sabia muy bien, que este tipo de ayuda no venia solo porque si, algo quería a cambio y ella no se lo podía dar…_

_¨Es un honor para mi, en serio, no es un problema, aparte… me queda la satisfacción de haberte ayudado¨ dijo el chico, acercándose mas a Quinn. ¨Gracias¨ dijo la rubia, tomando los aperitivos y tratando de caminar._

_¨Te acompaño? A esta hora es muy peligroso¨ se apresuro a decir el chico, antes de empezar a seguirla ¨Y… tienes novio?¨ pregunto el chico, situándose a su costado. Y ahí íbamos de nuevo…_

_Sam ya estaba muriéndose de los nervios, ya no podía más. Hace como 15 minutos que había ido a comprar y no volvía. Así que, sin pensarlo 2 veces, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar por el mismo camino que su amada._

_¨Am… si, si tengo¨ respondió la chica, caminando un poco mas rápido ¨Que lastima, espero que al menos sea alguien que valga la pena…¨ repitió el extraño, acercándose mas y mas a ella. Empezaron a pasar por un gran árbol, el cual loqueaba un poco la luz ¨Totalmente¨ dijo la rubia, pensando en el hermoso chico que la estaba esperando en aquel parque._

_Cuando quiso seguir caminando, sintió que algo la para, y luego, una fuerte presión en su brazo. No le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar que era ¨Am… me puedes soltar? POR FAVOR¨ pidió la rubia, calmada y sin prisa. _

_¨Sabias que eres muy hermosa?¨ pregunto el raro chico, jalándola y empujándola contra el árbol ¨Dije por favor¨ se desespero la rubia, al ver que estaba en apuros. Quinn empezó a forcejear y, producto de eso, se le cayeron los 2 hot-dogs al piso. _

_Sam vio los hot-dogs en el piso, y a la chica, acorralada en el árbol, mirando la escena que acababa de ocurrir. ¨SUELTAME!¨ grito la rubia, y empujando al chico, salió caminando hacia el camino, en el que se dio cara a cara con Sam._

_¨Que paso?¨ pregunto el rubio, tomándola de la cintura, besándole la mejilla, y, en le mismo momento, dándose cuenta del sudor frio en el rostro de Quinn. ¨Sam, debemos irnos¨ dijo la chica, empujándolo para que camine, sin mirar atrás._

_¨Quinn, estas bien? Que te paso?¨ pregunto de nuevo el chico, preocupándose cada vez mas. De pronto, vio salir de las sombras a otro chico._


	9. Valentia

**Valentía**

_¨Así que este es tu enamorado? Parece un niño¨ afirmo el extraño, con un tono burlesco en su voz ¨Quien es bebe?¨ pregunto el rubio, aun mirándolo fijamente ¨No es nadie¨ respondió la rubia, tratando de empujarlo fuera de la escena._

_Al escuchar esto, el rubio detecto el tono de voz de la chica, ese tono de alerta y miedo que solo salía a la luz en situaciones de riesgo._

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el rubio interpuso su cuerpo entre ellos 2, recibiendo el leve empujón que proporciono el extraño. ¨Hey, que pasa?¨ incrimino Sam ¨Quiero mi dinero de vuelta¨ exclamo el extraño, al no poder llegar a su objetivo._

_Quinn saco el dinero de la chaqueta y extendió la mano ¨Ya sabia que tanta amabilidad debía tener un precio¨ dijo la chica. Sam tomo el dinero, para evitar cualquier contacto entre ella y el, este chico no le caía nada bien al rubio, y por ultimo se lo alcanzo._

_¨Aun estas a tiempo preciosa, sigo libre, pero date prisa, no voy a continuar así por mucho tiempo¨ dijo el extraño, tomando el billete de la mano de Sam y acercándose mas ¨Vámonos Sam, ya es tarde¨ sugirió la rubia, tirando de su polo para obligarlo a caminar._

_Sam que parecía petrificado, empezó a dar unos leves pasos hacia tras, protegiendo a la rubia en todo momento ¨Vamos Sam¨ repitió la rubia, esta vez tomando su mano, obligándolo a voltearse. El chico la agarro de los hombros, y empezó a caminar detrás de ella, por si el desconocido quería hacer algo malo._

_Cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino, escucharon una voz proveniente del lugar en donde se encontraba el extraño ¨Debes de haber quedado muy pobre, contando lo que le pagas a esta… por hora¨ dijo muy seguro de si mismo ¨Hey niña, yo te puedo pagar el doble¨_

_Quinn no pudo hacer nada para evitar la reacción del rubio, que en menos de 15 segundos ya se encontraba a la altura del molesto chico ¨Que acabas de decir?¨ pregunto Sam, alistando su puño. ¨La verdad, como una chica como ella se podría fijar en alguien como tu? Aquí debe haber algo, y la única explicación que le encuentro es que ella es una…¨_

_Antes de que el chico termine la frase, Sam ya había estampado su puño en la cara del extraño, abalanzando sobre el para poder golpearlo mas. ¨Sam basta!¨ gritaba Quinn, tratando de alejarlo del extraño._

_El desconocido se dio vuelta, golpeando a Sam en el labio superior, causando que la sangre del rubio empiece a brotar._

_Sam se paro rápidamente y el extraño también lo hizo, viendo que toda su camisa estaba llena de sangre: la sangre del rubio. Justo cuando el extraño iba a golpear al rubio una vez mas, Quinn se interpuso entre ellos, recibiendo el golpe en el estomago, cayendo al piso automáticamente._

_¨Quinn!¨ grito el rubio, agachándose para ver como se encontraba. ¨Quinnie, estas bien?¨ dijo Sam, tomándola de la mano, tratando de hacer que se levante. De los ojos de rubia salieron 2 lágrimas, las cuales Sam pudo ver, preocupándose aun más. ¨Eres un estúpido!¨ grito el rubio, dirigiéndose al sonriente chico._

_Quinn sentía dolor, pero lo que más la molestaba era la osadía de este idiota para golpearla, ella sentía impotencia, y, conociéndola, esto no se iba a quedar así…_

_De pronto, la rubia se levanto del piso, con los puños completamente cerrados, con la cabeza mirando al piso, con la impotencia flor de piel. Empezó a caminar hacia el extraño, completamente seria._

_¨Quinn, a donde vas? Regresa!¨ grito el rubio, pero ya era muy tarde…_

_Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos al ver como el extraño caía al suelo, arrodillado y con las dos manos a la altura del cierre de su pantalón, después de haber recibido el golpe mortal de la rodilla de Quinn. ¨Eso te pasa por golpear a mi novio y golpearme, imbécil¨_

_Cuando la rubia volvió a donde estaba Sam, lo vio con una preocupación nunca antes vista en sus ojos, pero a la vez con una satisfacción grande. ¨Te dije que confiaras en mi¨ dijo la rubia, mirándola fijamente. Le tomo de la mano, y los 2 empezaron a caminar._

_¨Estas bien?¨ pregunto la rubia. Examinando la herida que Sam tenía en el labio superior, que a causa de la sangre coagulada, dejo de sangrar. ¨Tu estas bien?¨ pregunto el chico, tomándola de los brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_¨Si, pero la importante no soy, eres tu, dime, estas bien?¨ pregunto el rubio, desesperado. ¨Quinn, como se te ocurre ir a pegarle a un delincuente? Podía tener un arma!¨ dijo Sam, en un tono de alarma, estaba muy sobresaltado por todo los que había pasado._

_¨Si no le pegaba, uno de los iba a resultar muy herido, y yo no podía permitir que fueras tu¨ dijo la rubia como una disculpa. _

_Sam ya no podía aguantar, así que la besó. Lo que había hecho Quinn era tan… valiente. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que a Sam le encantaba. Ella no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera, ella podía hacerlo sola._

_Cuando el beso termino, Sam solo pudo decir algo. ¨Te prometo Quinn, que nunca mas, en mi vida, voy a ponerte en peligro, jamás Quinnie¨ _

_Quinn tomo su rostro en sus manos y con un suave susurro le dijo ¨Sam... Yo se que no fue tu culpa, y se también que no lo harías, te amo, y puedes estar seguro de algo: eso jamás va a cambiar, aunque me muera¨_

_El rubio se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar a la chica, era su responsabilidad cuidarla, y que había logrado hasta el momento? Solo hacer que se enfrente a un psicópata maniático que podía ser más que un psicópata maniático!_

De vuelta en su cuarto, Sam recordó esas palabras ¨Aunque me muera¨ tal vez ese amor era suficiente para perdonarlo, tal vez ella no lo odiaba, tal vez ella lo seguía queriendo desde aquel lugar, tal vez…

Sam ya no se sentía tan culpable con el mismo, claro que él no sabia la verdad completa…

En el hospital…

El chico alto estaba sentado junto a la cama de la rubia, agarrando de su mano, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir y brotar de sus ojos. ¨No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes, tienes una vida por delante, tienes que volver¨ imploro el chico, viendo el estado de coma en el que se encontraba su secreto amor, algo que el sabia que NO podía sentir, pero que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sentía.

Esa chica estaba mas que prohibida para el, ella era su… ¨Veo que estas muy preocupado¨ observo la mujer, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. El chico miro hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz… ¨Como se supone que debo estar? Saltando alrededor de ella con mi canasta llena de flores? Como se supone que quieres que este?¨

¨Sabes muy bien que lo que sientes no esta bien¨ respondió la señora, aun parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. El chico iba a argumentar algo, pero la mujer lo corto ¨Pero… yo siempre quise que estés con mi hija¨ dijo, entrando en el cuarto.

¨El otro chico me caía bien pero… no hay nada ni nadie como la FAMILIA no SOBRINO?¨ dijo Judy, sentándose junto a el ¨Como vamos a hacer con su supuesta muerte'¨ pregunto el muchacho, cambiando de tema ¨Yo no sabia que estaba viva hasta que tu me llamaste aquella noche de lluvia, así que no creo que sea un problema. Los otros tampoco saben¨ dijo la mujer, observando a la chica acostada en aquella cama.

¨Voy a hacer el funeral¨ dijo la señora aun mirando a la rubia ¨Como si ella estuviera muerta, de verdad y luego… veremos¨ dijo la mujer, parándose de su asiento ¨Solo te aviso, tienes que cuidarla y… que nadie sepa que estuve aquí ok? Ya le pague lo suficiente a la enfermera como para que no hable¨ dijo Judy, marchándose de aquel lugar.


	10. Funeral

**Chicas! Que bueno que puedo entrar de nuevo! Lo de mi vista ya esta mejorando, así que… el doctor me ha dicho que ya puedo estar mas tiempo en la maquina! Hoy voy a poner 3 caps! Gracias por los reviews en serio! Espero que con estos caps dejen mas! Espero que les guste! **

**Funeral**

Y pasaron los días y Sam, con el dolor de su corazón se fue preparando para el doloroso día, el ultimo adiós: primero el funeral y luego, el ENTIERRO.

Era lunes, nublado y triste, sin vida. Sam estaba vestido completamente de negro, sin un solo punto de color. Hasta sus azules ojos estaban oscurecidos por las ojeras que se encontraban debajo de ellos, como espectros que acechan a su victima.

Llego al velatorio en el auto negro de sus padres, con lunas polarizadas, y con sus 2 hermanitos, los cuales no bajaron de este porque… no era el lugar adecuado para los niños.

"Como te encuentras hermano?" pregunto Artie, que estaba vestido de negro y con una corbata plateada. ¨Como crees que estoy?¨ respondió Sam, en un tono triste y despectivo ¨Solo… preguntaba, no me tenias que responder así¨ dijo Artie, comprendiendo en el fondo la situación en la que se encontraba Sam, imaginándose como seria la vida sin Brittany, y a la vez, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

¨Disculpa Artie, yo… no quería¨ trato de disculparse Sam, secando una lagrima que caía por sus ojos. ¨No te preocupes hermano, entiendo tu dolor¨ dijo Artie, calmándolo ¨Gracias…¨

¨Bueno, estamos aquí para darle el ultimo adiós a Quinn Fabray, una hija, alumna, amiga y mujer excelente. Estoy seguro que esta alma ya se encuentra bajo el Manto Sagrado de la Virgen y el Brazo Protector de Nuestro Padre Dios y que desde ahí nos esta cuidando y observando.¨

La capilla estaba decorada con flores de colores blancos y morados, favoritos de Quinn. En el centro de esta había una gran foto de ella, con su uniforme rojo con blanco, característico de las Cherrios, peinada con una cola alta, sencilla, pero bonita. Tenia esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba, una sonrisa que, según Sam, era la mas bonita y perfecta de todas. La gente estaba sentada en las bancas decoradas con las flores, todos vestidos de negro, completamente.

De pronto, Sam se paro de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al frente de la capilla, justo en donde estaba parado el Padre. Su corbata era de color morado, el favorito de Quinn y, el favorito de Sam… también.

¨Padre puedo decir unas palabras?¨ pregunto Sam, acercándose al Padre, que sin dudarlo le dio el pase, el lo conocía bastante bien y sabia quien era.

Al parase al frente, Sam pudo notar las ubicaciones de la familia y de los amigos. En el ala derecha se encontraban todos los familiares, entre los cuales resaltaba un chico peculiarmente alto y castaño, bien parecido. Luego, en la anca principal se encontraba Judy Fabray, y, a su lado, el papa de Quinn y ex esposo de Judy.

En el ala izquierda se encontraban todos los amigos de la difunta, en la primera banca estaban los de Glee, y había un espacio vacio, justo al medio de la banca, el cual era ocupado por Sam, que ahora estaba al frente.

Al final de la columna de bancas se encontraba Sue Sylvester, con un buzo negro total.

"Todos aquí conocimos a Quinn y todos sabemos como era ella. No hay palabras para describirla porque ella era una persona excepcional. Era generosa y hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Cometió errores, si, pero díganme, quien no? Lo que mas me gustaba de ella era su fortaleza, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, ella quería enmendar sus errores, no quería quedarse así, ella quería ser algo mas, ella quería ser… diferente" de pronto, una lagrima se escapo de los ojos de Sam "Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y gracias a ella yo pude volver a sonreír. Por eso les digo que tenemos que aprovechar cada momento de nuestras vidas, como lo hacia ella y tenemos que… recordarla como ella hubiera querido: alegre y sonriente y en la cima de la pirámide"

Al terminar su discurso, Sam bajo de donde estaba y miro al chico castaño, algo en su rostro le era tan familiar… Todo el mundo estaba listo para el último paso que tendrían que pasar: el entierro.

A medida que todos salían de la capilla, Sam fue el único en quedarse al costado del féretro de su novia. La tapa estaba cerrada a pedido de Judy que no quería ver a su hija ahí. Sam la comprendía, el tampoco la quería ver de ese modo. Le dio un ultimo beso al cajón y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas, antes de empezar a caminar.

Todos los hicos de Glee cargaron el cajón en el que reposaba el cuerpo de la chica y que, lastimosamente, iba a ser el ultimo lugar de descanso de la rubia, que ilumino muchas veces el día de los demás…


	11. Fucking Perfect

**Fucking Perfect**

En el cementerio, todo el mundo ya no podía dejar de llorar. De pronto, y ante el asombro de todos, una suave y delicada melodía empezó a escucharse…

Made a wrong turn Once or twice

Dug my way out Blood and fire

Bad decisions That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around...

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than**

**Fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me**

You're so mean When you talk

About yourself You are wrong

Change the voices In your head

Make them like you Instead

So complicated

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all i can think of

Chased down all my demons

see you same

**Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like your less than**

**Fuckin' perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please**

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like your nothing**

**You're fuckin' perfect to me**

The world stares while i swallow the fear

The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and I tried tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me

You're perfect

You're perfect

Después de esta emotiva canción, todo el mundo se fue retirando y solo se quedaron los chicos de Glee. Incluso Judy se fue a su casa, a tratar de descansar un poco.

Semanas después la mama de Quinn se fue de Lima, dejando vacio el lugar en el que ella y su difunta hija compartieron momentos y vivieron juntas. Algunos decían que era porque en aquella casa aun penaba Quinn, culpando a su madre de su muerte; otros decían que Judy no soportaba el dolor y tenia que alejarse de ese lugar; mientras que otros decían que, gracias a la muerte de la rubia, Judy y su ex esposo habían vuelto y que, querían empezar de cero; claro que todas esas suposiciones llevaban a la inminente muerte de Quinn, algo de lo que todos estaban completamente seguros, sin saber aun la completa verdad…

**1 año después…**

Sam se encontraba en su casillero mirando secretamente la foto de su fallecida novia "Quinnie, hoy se cumple un año de tu muerte amor mío, y justamente hoy tenemos el partido mas importante, el cual nos llevaría a ganar la copa, eso si, si lo ganamos… Ayúdame Quinnie, ayúdanos a ganar. Anímanos desde el cielo…"

"Que haces hermano?" pregunto Finn, sacando de su trance a Sam… "Nada, aquí, sacando algunos libros…" respondió el rubio "Otra vez contemplando la foto de Quinn?" pregunto Finn, quitándole la foto de las manos "Dámela!" ordeno Sam, quitándosela de las manos "Aun no la puedes olvidar?" pregunto el chico alto "Nunca la podría olvidar…" respondió el rubio, poniendo la foto dentro de su casillero "Espero que la olvides en el juego" dijo el chico, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro "Sigue soñando!" respondió el chico, cerrando su casillero.

Por fin llego la hora del partido y Sam estaba muy emocionado. Habian esperado por esto durante 1 año, y no solo era el sueño de Sam, si no de todos sus compañeros, poder ganar esta copa y agarrarla y decir que son los ganadores… seria SENSACIONAL.

Sam imaginaba que ganar seria el mejor regalo para Quinn y que, desde el Cielo, ella lo animaría, sin saber aun lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

El otro colegio con el que jugarían se llamaba Harrion High School y tenia a los mejores jugadores del estado. Este partido definiría el primer puesto, y por lo tanto, demostraría cual de los 2 era el mejor.

Harrion High School no estaba muy lejos de Lima, por eso las 2 escuelas se peleaban por controlar aquel territorio.

Por fin llegaron los jugadores del Harrion, vestidos con sus inconfundibles uniformes verdes con blanco. Su equipo de animadoras llego justo detrás de ellos, lideradas por una singular capitana que nunca pasaba desapercibida…

"Te amo Quinn" fue lo único que dijo Sam antes de empezar el partido y entrar en a cancha… El público gritaba alentándolos y el estadio estaba completamente lleno, sin duda este era un buen comienzo para los chicos…

Era casi el final del partido, Harrion iba ganando por 2 puntos, este pase podría definir el final de aquel encuentro y todo, absolutamente todo, dependía de Sam. Sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre el.

Era Fin que ya lo estaba cargando. Habían ganado el partido! Era un sueño para todos, pero cuando levanto la copa se dio cuenta de que todo era real. La celebración fue grande, el público gritaba y aplaudía. HABIAN GANADO EL CAMPEONATO!

De pronto Sam, que se encontraba en las nubes, cayo y se empotro duramente contra el suelo: estaba viendo lo que el creía que estaba viendo?

Todo el mundo ya se había ido, solo quedaban el y… ella?

Estaba alucinando o era a la rubia a la que estaba viendo? NO! ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! Eso no podía estar pasando! Ella estaba muerta… cierto? El fue a enterrarla, el estuvo en su funeral, cierto?

Su cerebro solo pudo mandar una señal de vida a su cuerpo… "Quinn?"


	12. Found You!

**Found you!**

La chica se encontraba recogiendo los pompones de la banca y del suelo. Ser capitana no era nada pero nada fácil. Cualquiera pensaría que todo se veía bonito, que solo era dirigir a un grupo de chicas bonitas pero… esto conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, era algo que ella tendría que asumir. Pero cuando estaba en medio de su trance, alguien la interrumpió y aunque no le quedaba muy claro, esa voz le sonaba muy familiar…

"Quinn!" dijo Sam, corriendo hacia ella "Bebe, eres tú?" Sam ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, no de tristeza, eran de felicidad! El pensaba que ella había muerto, la lloraba todos los das en su cuarto, solo, en la oscuridad. Se levantaba por una pesadilla en la que aparecía Quinn culpándolo de su muerte, había pasado sin verla, sin olerla, sin tocarla, sin besarla…

Quinn no podía salir de su asombro "Bebe?" Como ese chico extraño para ella la podía llamar bebe? Eso estaba mal, ella tenía novio pero este chico tenía algo raro que la atraía hacia él.

Sam por fin llego junto a ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y lo único que hizo fue agarrarla por los hombros y besarla. Quinn no hizo nada para separarse de aquel rubio, sus labios le eran tan familiares que fue muy fácil empezar a besarlos. El beso fue largo y calmado, la rubia sentía sus labios arder, sus lenguas estaña entrelazadas, formaban un lazo, un lazo que ninguno de los 2 quería romper… De cuando en cuando paraban y sam repetía su nombre, sus manos se apretaban cada vez mas a su cintura, el la amaba con toda su alma. El rubio empezó a apretar su cuerpo mas contra el de ella, había pasado tanto pero tanto tiempo…

Sam repetía el nombre de la chica entre suspiros, mientras que ella se preguntaba como ese raro chico sabia su nombre, pero su mente no podía reaccionar, ella también lo extrañaba, ella también lo necesitaba, aunque no lo conociera o eso pensaba. Quinn tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba, esto estaba mal! No el beso, el beso fue maravilloso pero ella tenía novio! Un novio que la amaba por lo que era, uno que la valoraba, alguien que la quería… Esto tenía que acabar! La rubia estaba decidida a separarse del rubio pero justo lo hizo en el preciso instante en el que el susurro "Te amo". Un millón de recuerdos volvieron a la cabeza de Quinn, todos borrosos, sin ningún sentido, como su vida.

"Que pasa bebe"? pregunto el rubio ante la reacción de la chica, después de tanto el no la quería soltar, asi que no saco sus manos de la cintura de la rubia. "Creo que te has confundido de chica" dijo Quinn, sacando las manos del rubio de su cintura "Yo no soy quien tu piensas, yo tengo novio y el cuenta…" De pronto la rubia fue silenciada por una sombra muy alta parada bajo el umbral de la puerta "Quinnie por que demoras tanto?" pregunto una voz musicalizada. Sam no salía de su asombro, como otro chico la podía llamar Quinnie? Ella no podía tener otro novio, no podía…Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de nuevo de lagrimas, esta vez estaba decepcionado.

El chico alto salió de la oscuridad para pasar al lado de Quinn, su NOVIA, la tomo de la cintura y beso suavemente sus labios, fue casi como el roce de la seda.

"Yo… estaba recogiendo los pompones" se justifico la rubia, no quería una pelea, por alguna extraña razón no quería que el rubio se lastimara, no por su causa. Sam sentía impotencia, quería golpear a ese chico tan extraño, el no podía estar besando a su novia, ella no lo podía estar besando después de lo que había pasado, ella aun lo quería cierto? La mente de Sam era mas nublada de preguntas, era como un agujero negro que le succionaba su energía, ella era su sol, su luna, su universo, ella lo era todo para el, ella lo es todo para el…

"Bien jugado" le dijo el chico a Sam, extendiéndole la mano. Sam se la estrujo pero en ningún momento despego sus ojos de la rubia.


	13. Nos conocemos?

**Hola chicas! Ha pasado un montón de tiempo y, de verdad, no pude subir ningún capitulo. Les conté que estaba mal de mi ojo cierto? Bueno… esa fue la principal causa. Lo siento tanto pero… en recompensa, hoy voy a subir un montón de capítulos, para que lean hasta cansarse! Ok? Aquí vamos…**

**Nos conocemos?**

"Ya nos vamos?" le pregunto el castaño a la rubia "Hay que apurarnos o el bus nos va a dejar" le volvió a insistir, esta vez tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo.

Sam estaba en shock, el era el único que la podía agarrar así, el era el único que la podía tocar, ella… ella… no… "Y, a propósito, como te llamas?" le pregunto el rubio al castaño "Yo me llamo Dimitri y ella es Quinn, mi NOVIA" le dijo Dimitri, mirando a los ojos del rubio.

"Ya terminaste de recoger los pompones?" le pregunto Dimitri a la chica "Si pero… podrías guardarlos por mi? Por favor…" suplico la rubia "Claro, cualquier cosa por ti…" respondió el castaño.

Cuando Dimitri estuvo lejos, la rubia se quedo sola con Sam "Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme" Quinn dio el primer paso y Sam la agarro por el brazo, el no podía dejar que ella se vaya, recién la volvía a encontrar… "Espera! Cuando te voy a poder volver a ver?" le pregunto el rubio "Am… no creo que nos volvamos a ver… ya viste, tengo novio y no creo ser la persona que estas buscando, en serio, eres muy tierno y lindo y no mereces que te rompan el corazón"

Romper mi corazón? No ser la persona que creo? Pensó Sam. Aunque no lo quería aceptar, su mente también se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella no sea la chica que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente. De repente su mente le estaba jugando un muy sucio juego, de repente ella solo era una alucinación. De repente tanto es el deseo de volver a verla, que cualquier chica podría ser ella, podría ser el amor que perdió.

Pero… para eso estaba el beso, eso le había asegurado que era ella… Los labios de una persona no son iguales a los de otra y, definitivamente, los labios de Quinn eran muy diferentes, el los conocía bien, el había estado sin besarlos tanto, pero tanto tiempo… esa era la prueba mas grande!

"Tu no me romperías el corazón así quisieras Quinnie" le dijo el rubio, sujetándola mas fuerte "Me acabas de devolver la esperanza" le dijo Sam a Quinn "Yo… yo… te…" justo en el momento en que Sam iba a terminar la frase, unas manos aparecieron por la cintura de la rubia, apartándola de Sam y jalándola hacia atrás. "Quinnie, creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo Dimitri con voz cortante, poniendo su cuerpo entre los dos desconocidos amantes.

Dimitri ya no estaba tan tranquilo como en el principio, el era un caballero muy amable, pero, si había algo que no le gustaba, era que trataran de robarse a su novia, era algo que el JAMAS permitiría. El había visto todo lo que Sam estaba haciendo, se le estaba insinuando a su novia! Ahora veía al rubio como una amenaza en todos los aspectos.

"Si am… hasta luego" se despidió Quinn, caminando hacia el autobús que los transportaría a la escuela. "Hasta luego…" La rubia sentía que su corazón se partía en dos: dejar al rubio ahí no le era nada agradable. Este hecho le parecía un poco conocido. "Quinn, vamos!" grito el castaño, jalándola mas fuerte, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sam se quedo parado viendo como el chico se llevaba a su novia, al amor de su vida. "Yo… te amo" susurro el gringo.

Quinn se había quedado inquieta, ese beso le había parecido tan familiar… Era como si ella ya lo hubiera besado antes, era como si ella lo conociera de toda la vida. Ese beso no había sido como los que ella y Dimitri se daban, esos eran suaves, calmados, dulces. El que se había dado con aquel extraño chico era fuerte, desesperado, con una gota de necesidad y angustia, un intento de parte de ese extraño de meterse bajo su piel, de probar sus labios, de saborear su aliento… era como su no la hubiese visto en un largo tiempo y el la haya extrañado con toda su alma.

"En que piensas?" le pregunto Dimitri pasándole el brazo por la espalda para que la rubia no choque contra el sucio respaldar de aquel bus.

Quinn era todo para el castaño, después de todo lo que había pasado para poder estar con ella… El la amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, ella era su vida! El la había visto en un estado muy delicado y había sufrido mucho viéndola así, el no podía ver su sufrimiento! El trataría de protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso si eso significara saltar en frente de una bala por ella o… prohibirle que vea a alguien, siempre y cuando sea por su bien.

"Yo?" pregunto la rubia de nuevo "En nada" dijo ella, volteando a verlo, perdiéndose en sus lindos ojos pardos, viendo toda su alma desde ellos… "Que te pareció el partido?" le pregunto el chico a la rubia "Estuviste genial!" le respondió Quinn, apoyándose en su pecho, cobijándose en el, olvidando todo lo pasado…


	14. Peligro

**Peligro**

Cuando por fin llegaron al colegio, Quinn se había quedado profundamente dormida "Quinnie, ya llegamos, despierta" Dijo Dimitri, sentándola suavemente y sacándola de su pecho

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn, frotándose los ojos para poder despertarse "Por que? Se pregunto el chico muy extrañado "Porque de seguro te he incomodado bastante cuando yo estaba en tu pecho mientras que yo estaba durmiendo cómodamente" dijo la chica en un tono de disculpa.

Ella sabia que a Dimitri no le incomodaba que ella durmiera en su pecho, pero a Quinn le encantaba esa reacción de protección que Dimitri le daba cada vez que ella le pedia disculpas por algo.

"No me incomodas Quinnie, es mas, yo también me quede dormido, así que ni lo sentí" respondió el chico. El hasta ahora no podía creer que ella pudiese ser verdad, que lo que estaba pasando con ella sea verdad. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso, la felicidad lo embargaba, pero de pronto, algo dentro de su corazón corto ese rayito de luz, una pequeña culpa que siempre lo acechaba, que siempre estaba ahí y que no lo dejaba en paz: el sabia que si ella supiera la verdad JAMAS lo habría aceptado como enamorado, ya que, en teoría, su amor estaba mas que prohibido, era algo que no debía pasar y que el jamás debió haber permitido.

Dimitri se encontraba en un verdadero drama: por un lado, estaba el amor que sentía por la rubia desde el primer momento en el que la vio, desde el momento en que la conoció, cuando ambos tenían 7 años; y, por otro lado se encontraba el parentesco que había entre los dos, ese era un gran factor, uno muy importante, algo que lo condenaba, ya que la chica no se acordaba de nada, y, por lo tanto, no sabia la completa verdad.

"Estas bien? Pareces distraído…" le dijo la rubia al chico, tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar, ya era muy tarde y ellos tenían que volver a su casa. "Si, estaba pensado" respondió el castaño, pensando rápidamente en otro tema "Quien era ese chico?" pregunto Dimitri.

"Am… nadie, no lo conozco, y tu?" pregunto la rubia, mirando lejos, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con Dimitri "Entonces… por que te estaba abrazado? Eso solo se hace cuando uno conoce a la otra persona, a no ser que este loco…"

Quinn no sabia que decir, los había visto? No! Por favor no. Ella no le quería romper el corazón, ella lo amaba, el la había ayudado en todo momento, el siempre estuvo para ella, Quinn tenia que estar con el, ella se lo debía! "Creo que se confundió de chica, ya sabes, una persona de su pasado… Pero lo extraño es que sabia mi nombre y… por raro que parezca, tenia un aspecto que yo reconocía…" dijo Quinn, dejando de caminar.

El castaño se alarmo, era posible que… No! Ese secreto NUNCA podía conocerse, ella JAMAS debía saber eso… Ella no debió ir con ellos a ese colegio, eso le podría hacer recordar. El debía evitar a toda costa que ella lo vuelva a ver.

"No es que yo sea celoso pero… no me gusta que estes con el. He visto como el te mira y… no me gusta, en serio" le dijo el castaño muy serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

"Dimitri, eres muy bueno y tierno, y me encanta que te preocupes por mi, pero yo no lo conozco, asi que no tengo razón alguna para estar con el, aparte, no creo que vuelva a verlo" le dijo Quinn, tranquilizándolo un poco. Dimitri se veía muy alterado, muy inquieto y, sobre todo, preocupado.

"Tu sabes que tu lo eres todo para mi Quinnie y no me perdonaría si alguien te hiciera algún daño… Ese chico me da muy mala espina" le dijo el castaño, juntándola a su cuerpo, agachándose para poder besarla, sintiendo sus labios una vez mas…


	15. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Sam estaba en su cuarto, pensando en lo que le había pasado ese día. No podía estar pasando eso, ELLA ESTABA VIVA! ELLA NO HABIA MUERTO!

Sam ya no se sentía culpable, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, sentía que todo podía volver a ser como antes: ella volvería a ser su feliz novia y el volvería a ser su orgulloso novio pero… había un pequeño problema con ese plan: ella no lo recordaba y… tenia novio.

Como ella podía tener novio? Después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todo… ella lo había olvidado tan fácilmente? Lo había cambiado tan fácilmente? Que había pasado? Que le había ocurrido? Ella lo tenia que seguir amando, ella en el fondo lo seguía amando cierto?

Ella es su Quinnie, su novia, ella de seguro lo sigue amando, solo tiene que mostrarle que el aun la ama, que el no la había olvidado o… o de repente ella estaba molesta con el? De repente ella nunca lo perdono, de repente… NO! El no podía seguir pensando eso, ella lo quería… LO QUIERE.

Sam se había hecho una solo propuesta: iba a volver a enamorar a Quinn como sea, así esa sea la ultima cosa que haga en su vida!

Entre tanto pensamiento, Sam se quedo dormido profundamente. Hoy le habían pasado 2 maravillosas cosas: habían ganado el campeonato y había visto a Quinn. Lo único que pudo hacer Sam antes de quedarse dormido fue pensar "Gracias Dios"

Al día siguiente el rubio se levanto, se dio un baño rápidamente y se cambio. Estaba muy feliz: ayer había sido un día excelente! De pronto, el timbre de su casa sonó y bajo rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Su mama se había ido a trabajar muy temprano y su papa también. Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida "TU?"


	16. Visitas

**Chicas, aquí empieza la segunda temporada llamada "Fucking perfect!" Espero les guste :)**

**Visitas**

¡TU?" Sam estaba helado, jamás pensó encontrarlo ahí, en su casa… "Mira, solo vine a advertirte que te alejes de ella, entiende, ella no te quiere!" le dijo Dimitri al rubio, entrando en su casa.

Todos los riesgos que el castaño había enfrentado para llegar hasta ahí tenían que valer la pena, total, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por la rubia, por la única chica que realmente amo.

Dimitri se había levantado muy temprano, había investigado en la escuela, o, mejor dicho, hacheado los archivos de la escuela para poder encontrar su dirección. Así, con las llaves de su auto arranco su automóvil para que pudiera llegar hasta el.

La rubia no sabía nada acerca de esta visita, y era mejor dejarlo en secreto, ella no debía saber nada acerca de esto.

"Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer! Yo puedo visitarla o estar cerca de ella en el momento que me de la gana!" El rubio cerro la puerta de su casa para que nadie los vea, era mejor así, que nadie y absolutamente nadie los vea.

"Así que pensabas seguir viéndola? En tu escasa mente pensaste que podrías seguir viéndola! PENSABAS que yo te dejaría seguir viéndola? Ha! Se nota que no me conoces! No sabes con quien te has metido!" le dijo el castaño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada, tratando de alejarlo para siempre de ella.

"Se nota que no sabes con quien te has metido! Ella me quiere y tu no vas a impedir que yo vuelva con ella!" le dijo Sam, acercándose mas al castaño, a el no le intimidaba nada de el, el haría todo por la rubia, cualquier cosa…

"Tu la abandonaste! La dejaste ahí, sin ayuda ni protección, sin alguien que la cuide cuando ella estaba mal, tu no la quieres, solo te sientes culpable por lo que le ha pasado! Ella ya te olvido! Entiende! YA TE OLVIDÓ!" le dijo el castaño, empujando a Sam violentamente contra la pared, agarrándolo del cuello del polo.

"Escúchame bien estúpido, te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede muy claro" le dijo Sam a Dimitri, empujándolo también para zafarse de el "Que te quede bien claro que YO NO LA DEJE SOLA! Yo pensé que había muerto, LE HICIERON UN FUNERAL! Que querías que creyera? Que era falso? No! Yo le guardé luto durante un año, mientras que tú le hacías olvidar a TODAS las personas que alguna vez la quisieron!"

Sam estaba muy molesto: el novio de la mujer que ama había venido hasta su casa a advertirle que no se acerque a ella? Esto ya era demasiado! "Espera a que Yudi lo sepa! Le voy a contar TODA la verdad! Olvídate de Quinn, ella va a volver conmigo!"

Dimitri estaba cansado de esta discusión, estaba tan molesto, el de verdad pensaba que ella dejaría TODO para volver con el? Ella lo amaba, ella le debía tanto…! En medio de sus pensamientos, le vino uno, aquella verdad que solo 2 personas en este mundo sabían: Yudi y el, y, sin pensarlo, lo dijo en un grito desesperado: "ELLA YA LO SABE!"


	17. Accidente

**Accidente**

"Respira" se dijo Sam a si mismo, "Respira" Sam estaba muy sorprendido, esta noticia le había caído como un baldazo de agua fría en la mañana, era inaudito "Como que ella ya lo sabe?" pregunto de nuevo el rubio "Repítelo!" ordeno Sam, tenia que estar segura si lo que había escuchado era cierto, tenia que!

Cuando Dimitri se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Como arreglarlo? Que le digo? Si se lo cuenta a alguien? Un millón de dudas acechaban su mente, una tras otra, sin poder pararlas, cada una era una posibilidad diferente.

Dimitri se acerco a Sam con un paso decidido y fuerte "Aléjate de ella, me entiendes? A-L-E-J-A-T-E porque si no, no voy a ser yo el que toque a tu puerta, va a ser el equipo de lucha ok? Te lo estoy advirtiendo!" El castaño dio media vuelta y se fue, golpeando la puerta al salir.

Sam seguía en shock, lo acababa de amenazar? Las palabras del castaño daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza del rubio "Ella ya lo sabe" Acaso eso podía ser cierto? Acaso Judy era una cómplice mas? Sam no estaba seguro de muchas cosas y no se podía dar el lujo de ir a encararlo, que tal si lo que había escuchado no era cierto? El tenia que investigar mas! Pero había algo de lo que si estaba completamente seguro: el amaba a Quinn y, ninguna amenaza lo alejaría de ella. Era momento de investigar algunas cosas…

**1 semana después…**

"Dimitri, estas bien?" pregunto la rubia, "Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?" Dimitri estaba perdido, su mente estaba en otro lugar, el estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento, en lo que había pasado, en lo que había dicho. Deseaba con toda su alma poder retroceder el tiempo, pero no podía.

"Hey!" dijo la rubia con mucha preocupación, esto la estaba asustando cada vez mas. "QUE RAYOS QUIERES QUINN?" respondió el castaño, molesto y sobresaltado, golpeando el brazo de Quinn fuertemente.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de desbloquear su mente. Dimitri le acababa de pegar? Esto era mas grave de lo que pensaba! El NUNCA le había gritado y mucho menos le había pegado! La rubia se le quedo mirando con la cara más extrañada que había puesto en su vida. No solo era el dolor del brazo, también era el dolor de que alguien que amaba reaccionara así.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se arrepintió en lo más profundo de su alma. Quinn lo miro con una mirada de desaprobación y de dolor. Sus amigos empezaron a susurrar, pero lo único que podía ver Dimitri era como las lágrimas caían del rostro de Quinn.

"Quinn, lo siento" dijo el castaño, mirándola a los ojos, _Que he hecho?_ Pensó. La rubia dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. A ella no le preocupaba lo de su brazo, es más, no le importaba. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción del castaño. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Dimitri empezó a caminar detrás de ella, hasta que finalmente la alcanzo. La tomo del brazo y le dio vuelta "Quinn, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo no quería golpearte, no fue mi intención, por favor, perdóname" suplico el castaño.

"Dimitri, me da igual que me hayas golpeado, lo que me preocupa es que estas asi, con esa misma actitud desde hace una semana! Te digo algo y no me escuchas, no pones atención, tu alegría ha disminuido, ya no haces las tareas… QUE TIENES? Estas mal? Tienes un problema? Soy tu NOVIA y me preocupo por ti, pero si no puedes confiar en mi esta bien, solo dímelo y le ponemos fin a esto!" Quinn estaba decidida! Esta muy molesta! Ella tenia razón, para que están los novios? Para ayudarse mutuamente, pero si el no le cuenta nada… que puede hacer?

Dimitri quería llorar, Quinn quería terminar con el? Noooo! "No Quinn, por favor, no me digas eso, tu sabes que eres la persona en la que mas confío!" dijo el castaño en tono de suplica "Es que… no es nada grave, es un examen que me tiene muy preocupado nada mas" le dijo Dimitri, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que a menos, parezca creíble. " Y por que no me lo dijiste antes? Dimitri, si en una relación no hay confianza, no hay nada! YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR!" dijo la rubia.

"Lo se, lo se, pero no te quería ocupar mas. Su concurso esta cerca y ya tienes bastantes cosas en mente, yo me las puedo arreglar solo" dijo el castaño "Dimitri… soy tu novia y tengo que estar ahí para ti, quiero estar ahí para ti. Dime, de que es el examen?" "Geografía" "Bueno… hoy nos reunimos en mi casa para estudiar ok? Después de la practica" "Gracias" dijo el castaño "Y… me perdonas?" pregunto de nuevo Dimitri "No…" El castaño se quedo perplejo, hasta que oyó la segunda parte de la oración "… hasta que me beses" dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

El castaño se acerco a ella, la agarro de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo. Se agacho un poco y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Rápidamente lo cálido del aliento de la rubia lo reconforto y después de un necesitado beso, susurro "Jamás voy a volver a hacer lo que hice Quinnie, es una promesa"

Sam había estado investigando toda la semana casi sin descanso, pero, él tenia que ser realista: un chico de 17 años no podía conseguir mucha información por su cuenta. El rubio no había encontrado mucho, por no decir nada. Después de ese trabajo y en vista de los resultados, había decidido contratar a un investigar privado. Él tenia ahorros, lo podía pagar.

Quinn seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, ella no se tragaba el cuento del examen. Ella no era tonta. Todo empezó ese día en el que Dimitri llego tarde. Ni bien llego, en su cara ya se podía ver esa angustia.

Ella estaba en la práctica de porristas, dentro de algunos meses era su concurso mas importante y, obviamente, la entrenadora las estaba presionando el doble. Ahora les estaba exigiendo hacer una torre humana de unos 7 pisos y, como siempre, Quinn iba en la cima.

La rubia no se podía concentrar en nada y menos en esta torre. Aparte de lo de Dimitri, estaba lo de Sam Aquel beso había sido tan intenso… De pronto, solo se escucho un grito tan fuerte que llego hasta el campo de football y luego… nada.


	18. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

"Quinn!" pensó Dimitri al escuchar aquel grito. Aquel grito que le ponía los pelitos del cuerpo de punta: un grito agudo y no muy largo, pero que transmitía el miedo y la desesperación suficientes como para alarmar a cualquiera.

El castaño se saco el casco protector y lo aventó al piso ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. El entrenador solo alcanzo a decir "VUELVE EN ESTE MOMENTO MUCHACHO!" antes de que Dimitri desapareciera de su vista.

"Rápido!" gritaba desesperadamente Samantha, la mejor amiga de Quinn "Hielo! Donde esta el MALDITO HIELO?" grito mas fuerte, poniendo una toalla debajo de la cabeza de la rubia para alzarla un poco.

Dimitri entro corriendo al gimnasio. Todas las chicas sabían que en cualquier momento el aparecería, incluso la entrenadora.

Cuando el castaño vio a su novia en el piso, no supo que decir excepto "QUE RAYOS LE PASO?" Inmediatamente Samantha empezó a explicarle "Estábamos haciendo la pirámide y ella parecía muy distraída, piso mal y… creo que lo demás ya lo sabes" le dijo la morena.

Los ojos de Dimitri querían llorar, pero obviamente no podían. Su mente solo le decía una cosa: _Es tu culpa, si no hubieras estado tan distraído, ella tampoco lo hubiera estado._

Dimitri sabia que Quinn no era tonta y era obvio que ella no se había tragado el cuento de que el "estaba mal en sus cursos", por favor, el era el mejor de la clase, siempre sacaba buenas notas, POR QUE RAZON ESTARIA MAL? Por que no se le pudo ocurrir otra historia, tal vez un poco más creíble?

Se agacho para recogerla del piso, y, con una mano le dio las llaves de su auto a Samantha "Enciéndelo!" le dijo. La chica salió corriendo del gimnasio con dirección al estacionamiento del colegio.

Quinn estaba inconsciente, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pensar. Su mente recorría todos sus recuerdos. Quinn se encontraba en un pasillo, largo, muy largo. A los costados había muchas puertas y cada una tenía un letrero con algo escrito delante.

La rubia no reconocía aquel lugar, pero, por una u otra razón, se sentía muy segura. Avanzo unos centímetros y decidió explorar que había detrás de la puertas.

En el letrero de la primera puerta decía "Presentación de Ballet" Quinn le dio la vuelta a la manija, entro cuidadosamente y la cerro. Camino un poco mas y, de pronto… TODA LA HABITACION CAMBIO! La rubia se encontraba en un estudio de ballet, con muchos espejos alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro. De pronto una luz se encendió y, de la oscuridad, salió una niña rubia y muy parecida a Quinn, de hecho, era ella, pero de mas pequeña.

La niña empezó a bailar. Quinn vio como bailaba de pequeña. Cuando la rubia termino, todo el mundo gritaba y aplaudía. La pequeña niña tenia apenas 8 años, le faltaban unos dientes, pero eso no le impedía sonreír. Después de dar las gracias, se quedo mirado a su versión más grande. Quinn también se le quedo mirando. La mini-ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue.

La rubia salió de aquel cuarto, muy extrañada. Había vuelto a su pasado, había vuelto a cuando era una niña! Se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo, y había un montón más de puertas. Leyó una por una "Obra teatral" "Primera caída". Después de muchas puertas, se dio con un letrero inesperado: "Primer beso con Dimitri". Quinn abrió la puerta y entro en aquel salón. De pronto, vio aquella vez que conoció a Dimitri…


	19. Mi Protector

**Mi Protector**

_Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para que llegue a su casa. Quinn estaba tan concentrada en su música que no se dio cuenta de que dos chicos la seguían. Los chicos se empezaron a acercar cada vez más. Quinn empezó a notar que alguien estaba detrás de ella y muy disimuladamente dio vuelta para ver quien era. Al ver esto, la rubia se lleno de miedo. Ya era tarde, estaba oscuro, ella sola y dos chicos completamente extraños y sospechosos estaban detrás de ella._

_Quinn empezó a caminar mas rápido y, aquellos chicos, también. Estaba aterrada, por lo menos le faltaban dos cuadras ENTERAS. En su mente, solo había una posible salida: correr. Estaba ya apunto de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo: si corría los iba a llevar a su casa, les iba a enseñar el camino a su casa! No, no podía hacer eso, seria una tontería!_

_La chica tenía mucho miedo, demasiado miedo. De pronto, sintió una voz suave que le decía "Hola amor, te he estado buscando por todas partes, donde estabas? Quedamos en encontrarnos en la tienda pero… cuando llegue no estabas". _

_Quinn no salía de su asombro, el chico extraño se acerco a su oreja y le dijo "sígueme la corriente, ellos no te van a hacer daño si yo estoy aquí"_

_Quinn le agradecía a Dios por haberle mandado a ese ángel. "Lo siento pero… tuve que ir avanzando porque ya me estaban botando" le dijo la rubia al chico._

_Lo que ella pudo notar es que ese chico tenía el uniforme de su colegio. Tenía la casaca del equipo de football de su colegio, el mismo diseño del uniforme que ella levaba. La rubia le dijo en un susurro "Ya se fueron?" Su voz denotaba mucha angustia, estaba aterrada. "No" le contesto l chico, volteándose a verla, haciendo que ella también se voltee, tomándola de las manos "Sabes que no me gusta que camines sola por la calle" le dijo Dimitri, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Lo siento" se disculpo la rubia._

_El chico castaño se acerco lentamente a su rostro, sus alientos se cruzaron y sus miradas también. Quinn se dio cuenta que era su amado amigo Dimitri el que la estaba salvando de esta situación. El era su ángel de la guarda, el era… SU PROTECTOR._

"_No tengas miedo" le dijo el chico, mientras se acercaba mas a sus labios. El beso comenzó muy lento y calmado., las manos de Dimitri se movieron rápidamente a su cadera y la acercaron mas a el. Quinn inmediatamente puso sus manos alrededor de l cuello del castaño. Rápidamente el beso se torno muy apasionado._

_El chico se separo para mirar si había alguien detrás de ellos, si aquellos chicos seguían detrás de ellos. No, afortunadamente no había nadie, ya se habían ido. "Creo que… ya se fueron" dijo el chico, mirando fijamente a la rubia._

_Algo dentro de ella había despertado. Solo había visto a Dimitri como un amigo, pero después de aquel beso, había algo mas. El había sido el único que la había acompañado cuando ella había estado en el hospital, después de haberse caído de las escaleras, el la había cuidado, se había quedado a cuidarla durante la noche… Ella le debía tanto…_

"_Gracias" le dijo Quinn "Por todo" le dijo de nuevo. "No hay de que" le dijo el castaño. A Quinn le habían educado muy diferente de las demás le habían enseñado que los chicos se le tenían que declarar a ella, y no al revés. La rubia empezó a caminar a su casa, cuando una frase inesperada la detuvo "QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?" pregunto el castaño._

_La rubia dio vuelta y, con una picara mirada le dijo "Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías"_

El recuerdo termino ahí. Quinn empezaba a recordar por que quería tanto a Dimitri, ella le debía tanto…

Salió de aquella habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, una muy grande.

Samantha estaba manejando muy rápido al hospital. Dimitri estaba con Quinn en la parte de atrás. La cabeza de la rubia estaba sobre las piernas del castaño y este trataba desesperadamente de que la chica despierte…


	20. El Cuarto Rojo

**El Cuarto Rojo**

Quinn seguía atascada en aquel pasillo. Siguió caminado y paso muchas, muchas puertas, hasta que llego a una puerta que llevaba un letrero poco común "Cerrado por reparación" La chica intento abrirla, pero por mas que la empujaba seguía cerrada, al parecer estaba con llave. Quinn decidió seguir caminando, total, solo era una puerta mas no? Camino y camino hasta que llego a otra que le llamo mucho la atención. Esta decía "SAM". Las letras eran grandes y eran diferentes de las demás. Las otras tenían letras negras que hacían contraste con el blanco del letrero. Pero este cartel era totalmente rojo y las letras eran blancas, en mayúscula. Solo se leía una palabra "SAM".

La chica se pregunto que tenia de especial esa puerta que la hacia diferente a todas las demás, era diferente de la de su recuerdo de ballet, de su primera caída, incluso era diferente de la puerta de Dimitri. Abrió la puerta y noto rápidamente que la habitación estaba tapizada con un papel rojo y tenia contrastes blancos. De pronto, los recuerdos de aquel cuarto saltaron ante sus ojos.

Recordó aquel beso que le había dado el tan desconocido y familiar rubio. Aquel beso que la había dejado sin aliento, que había consumido TODA y absolutamente TODA su energía. Ese beso había sido tan intenso y tan particular que la rubia no se permitía olvidarlo. Había sido diferente, como si eso fuera algo normal para ella. Sabia en que posición poner sus manos, conocía el sabor de esa boca, era como si ya lo hubiera besado antes. Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente y, esta vez, no solo era en su subconsciente.

Dimitri toco el corazón de la rubia y noto que este latía rápidamente. Parecía que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. "Samantha… su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido" dijo el castaño "Creo que esta teniendo una taticardia" le volvió a decir.

La morena conducía lo mas rápido que podía, incluso se salto algunos semáforos. Ella sabia que si no llegaban pronto al hospital podrían perder a la rubia, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, piso el acelerador a fondo.

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" grito Dimitri al darse cuenta de la velocidad a la que iban. "Quieres salvar a Quinn o no?" le pregunto la morena. Dimitri sabía bien los efectos de una taticardia, sabia que el corazón podría dejar de bombear sangre en cualquier momento por el agotamiento de estar yendo muy rápido, sabia todo eso, así que no pudo discutir con la chica.

Si, tal vez la velocidad era demasiada, pero en una emergencia así, el no pensaba en eso, el solo pensaba en salvarla. Si, el también sabia que estaba siendo egoísta por solo querer salvar la vida de la rubia y no preocuparse por su vida o por la vida de la morena, pero así es el amor, o, al menos, para el, así es el amor.

Quinn sonrió de nuevo, ese beso había sido lo mas intenso que había vivido en su vida. La chica salió de aquel cuarto entusiasmada de volver a revivir ese tan grato recuerdo. Cuando volvió al corredor, se dio cuenta que ya casi era el fin de aquel pasillo. Al fondo se encontraba una gran puerta que decía "SALIDA"

La chica pensó que era otra puerta con muchos recuerdos, pero no entendía por que el nombre de salida, y, antes de que pudiera imaginarlo, la abrió. Una luz muy brillante se abrió paso del otro de la puerta. Quinn estaba sombrada, no podía ver nada a causa de la cegante luz. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando y ella, con toda la valentía que pudo tomar, cruzo el umbral.

"Que… que paso?" pregunto la rubia de vuelta a la realidad. Dimitri que había estado muy preocupado, se relajo un poco al ver que la chica había despertado. "Te caíste de la pirámide" le respondió. "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" dijo la chica al intentar sentarse. "Me duele el tobillo" le dijo la rubia a Dimitri "No te preocupes, estamos camino al hospital, de seguro te has lastimado el tobillo" le respondió el castaño.

"Ay no…" dijo la chica "Nooo…" volvió a decir "Que pasa? Te duele mucho?" pregunto el castaño preocupado "No, es que… no voy a poder participar en la competencia" contesto Quinn, casi al borde de las lagrimas "Soy una inútil! No puedo hacer nada bien! Por una vez en mi vida…" la rubia estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando el castaño la interrumpió "NO DIGAS ESO! Tu no eres una inútil Quinn, fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar, no es tu culpa!". A Dimitri le dolía mucho que Quinn pensara eso de ella "Por mi culpa van a perder el campeonato!" respondió la chica. "CALMATE" grito Samantha desde adelante "Tu no eres la primera ni la ultima en lastimarse un tobillo Quinn, cuando te sanes podremos ganar la competencia" le tranquilizo la morena.

"A propósito, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Me duele mucho la cabeza" pregunto la rubia "Casi 15 minutos" respondió el chico, con una voz muy triste. "Que raro, parecía mas…" respondió la chica, de verdad, a ella le había parecido horas…

Dimitri no dijo ni una sola palabra mas "Poco?" eso le había escuchado decir? No podía ser! Para el habían sido años! Dimitri estaba tan acostumbrado a los ojos de Quinn que no verlos le parecía una tortura. Ya había pasado eso antes, la rubia inconsciente y el no podía hacer nada. No le gustaba, era una sensación muy desagradable.

"Bueno, ya llegamos" dijo Samantha, apagando el auto. "DIMITRI!" grito la morena. "Dimitri, estas bien?" le pregunto la rubia al chico, tomándolo del hombro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Dimitri salió de su trance y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera a Quinn. "Muy bien Quinnie, hora de bajar" le dijo, cargándola en sus brazos, pegando su cabeza a su pecho, apretándola contra el.


End file.
